Mi suegro es mi sensei
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: El mundo es muuy pequeño...tan pequeño,que Len conoció a la chica de sus sueños,mas no sabía que su padre es su sensei...ahora,van a tener que convivir mas de lo que deberían,con los celos de kiyoteru y los nervios de Len..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Que mal por él,había puesto la alarma y por alguna extraña razón,no sonó. Iba corriendo a la estación del metro,y justo cuando llegó el metro se fue.

-Rayos!-Len se quedó viendo para todos lados y se quedó esperando el siguiente tren; oyó varios pasos y volteó a su izquierda y varios metros lejos,estaba una rubia esperando el tren;por alguna extraña razón Len le vio las piernas,pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojó y volvió a ver hacia enfrente. Momentos después sintió que pasos se acercaban a él y era la rubia pero se pasó y caminó hacia la máquina expendedora de bebidas. Len vio cada movimiento de la rubia,y justo cuando volvió se le cayó un libro que traía en la mano. Len al notar esto,corrió y juntó el libro de la chica.

-Ten tu libro-Len le pasó su libro y la chica sonrió.

-Gracias-Rin hizo una reverencia y después tomó el libro.

-No te preocupes-Len bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y la levantó después con una sonrisa-nunca te había visto aquí...

-Es que tomo el metro 12-contestó la chica empezando su camino junto con Len-yo entro a la escuela a las siete treinta.

-Yo entro a las siete,pero se me hizo tarde-Len paró junto con Rin y seguían esperando el metro-por cierto,me llamo Len Kagamine-Len puso le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Rin Hiyama-Rin tomó la mano de Len a modo de saludo-y en que escuela vas?

-Pues voy a Utau.

-El colegio exclusivo para hombres?

-Si. Y tu?

-Voy a Vocaloid,colegio de chicas.

-Ohhh-Len asintió varias veces,se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegó el metro-será mejor que subamos-ambos subieron y se sentaron juntos. Después de 10 minutos,ambos bajaron.

-Bueno,fue un placer hablar contigo Len-Kun-Rin hizo una reverencia y le sonrió-adiós.

-Adiós-Len tomó su mano y plantó un beso en ella-espero verte pronto-ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y se fueron a sus escuelas.

* * *

-Kagamine,porque llegas hasta la segunda hora?-el profesor lo veía,esperando su respuesta.

-Lo siento Hiyama-Sensei,mi alarma no sonó y no alcancé el tren.

Kitoteru se le quedó viendo y suspiro-Pasa,pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Si,sensei-Len se fue a su asiento,justo a lado de un chico de cabello azul.

-Lenny!-Kaito lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió-como has estado? te extrañé mucho!

-Kaito,nos vimos ayer-Len lo miró raro y una gotita de sudor salió de su frente.

-Y? no sabes que te puedo extrañar?-Kaito empezó a hacer un drama y Gakupo lo golpeó.

-Pareces actor de telenovela-Len se rió disimuladamente y Kaito le dio un zape.

-Me di cuenta,baka-las clases pasaron rápido y salieron de la escuela.

* * *

Al día siguiente,Len esperaba el metro y vio que Rin se puso a su lado.

-Rin! hola-Len la saludó sonriente-pensé que tomabas el otro metro.

-Cambiaron el horario en la escuela,ahora entro a las siete-contestó sonriente.

-Que bien-estuvieron conversando hasta que subieron al metro y solo quedaba un asiento.

-Rin,tómalo.

-No,si quieres tómalo tu-contestó Rin apenada.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas parada-Len tomó la mano de Rin y la sentó-así está mejor-Len tomó la agarradera pegada al techo justo enfrente de Rin. Cuando bajaron tomaron sus caminos,después de todo se encontrarían otra vez en el metro en la tarde para volver a casa.

-Rin!-en cuanto Rin llegó a la escuela,Miku la tomó del brazo-que crees?!

-Corrieron a la profesora Namine?! Si!

-No-Rin dejó de festejar y vio a su mejor amiga-no nos darán la primera clase!

-Que?! si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera venido a esta hora!-Rin se fue enojada al salón y se sentó.

-Yo tampoco hubiera venido...pero bueno!-Miku se sentó a su lado-espero que hayas traído tu paraguas,porque en la tarde va a llover.

-Rayos!-Rin se puso a buscar en su mochila y no lo encontró-crees que alcance a llegar al metro?

-Creo que si-contestó Miku,y vio como Luka entraba al salón-hola Luka!

-Hola chicas!-Luka se acercó a ellas y sonrió-sabían que va a llover hoy?

-Todos lo van a repetir?-preguntó Rin algo molesta-olvidé mi paraguas...

-Que triste...creo que cierta jovencita de 16 años se mojará de vuelta a casa-canturreó Luka,mientras se sentaba atrás de ellas.

-Va a llover hoy!-Meiko entró al salón y se sentó con Luka.

-Dejen de repetirlo!-Rin se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón. Cuando se acabaron las clases y Rin se fue al metro,notando como se nublaba el cielo.

Suspiró pesadamente y sintió como le tocaban el hombro.

-Hola-Len le sonrió a Rin y se puso a su lado.

-Hola-Rin lo miró y le sonrió.

-Va a llover en unos momentos,cuando entré ya estaba cayendo agua.

-Ah!-Rin dio un pequeño brinco enojada.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Len preocupado.

-Que olvidé mi paraguas-Rin suspiró y vio como se detenía el metro-vamos-subieron al metro y se sentaron. Después media hora,el metro se detuvo y bajaron.

-Nos vemos mañana-Rin ya se iba a ir,pero Len la detuvo-que pasa?

Len sacó su paraguas-te acompañaré a casa.

-Len,no es necesario-Rin estaba algo apenada-te mojarás y te resfriarás.

-No te preocupes,no soy enfermizo-Len tomó su mano-no nos vamos a ir hasta que digas que si. No quiero que te enfermes...

-Rin suspiró-Está bien,vamos-Len celebró por unos momentos y se fueron. Caminaron un rato hasta que Rin lo detuvo.

-Aquí es...no debiste hacerlo,no quiero traerte problemas en tu casa.

-No te preocupes,Rin,me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que llegaste con bien a casa y que no te mojaste...además yo tampoco me he mojado.

-Gracias,Len-se despidieron y Len se fue a su casa.

* * *

-Tadaima!

-Bienvenido-la madre de Len se acercó a su hijo-porque llegas tan tarde?

-Lo siento,acompañé a una amiga a su casa.

La madre de Len sonrió pícara-Ohhh,así que una amiga...quiero detalles.

Len se sonrojó-Solo la acompañé,y es mi AMIGA así que no hay nada que decir. La conocí ayer en el metro,contenta?

-Está bien...vete a tu cuarto si quieres-Len asintió y se fue.

* * *

-Se me hace raro que no hayas llegado mojada,noté que dejaste el paraguas-Dell,Kiyoteru y Rin* estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

-No me mojé porque un amigo me acompañó y traía paraguas.

-Ohhh,así que amigo-Dell sonrió pícaramente y Kiyoteru también-detalles...

-Oigan!-Rin se sonrojó-No entienden lo que significa amigo?

-Pero dijiste "Amigo" con "O" así que tenemos derecho a saberlo-Dell se le quedó viendo.

-Lo conocí ayer en la estación de tren,y el muy amablemente me acompañó hoy,con la excusa de que no quería que me resfriara. Alguna otra cosa con la que quieran torturarme?

-Awwww-Kiyoteru acarició la mejilla de Rin-Es atento,dale puntos por eso..

-Puntos para que?!-Rin se sonrojó aún más y se levantó de la mesa avergonzada-están locos!-Rin se fue a su cuarto y el día pasó rápido hasta que en la noche se durmió...

* * *

-Oigan,hoy voy a ir a tomar un café con el chico que me acompañó a casa el ayer,está bien?-Dell sonrió pícaro y asintió-gracias!

-Rin,segura que no quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-Kiyoteru vio a su hija y vio por la ventana-está lloviendo...

-No te preocupes,hoy si llevo el paraguas-Rin se acercó a la puerta ya con su uniforme listo y tomó sus cosas-adiós!

-Yo también ya me voy-Dell tomó su maletín y se fue-Adiós!

-Se me va a hacer tarde!-Kiyoteru se fue y Dell y Kiyoteru vieron como Rin se iba...

* * *

Len veía que Rin no estaba a su lado ese día,y lo hizo sentir algo solo.

-Significa que no vamos a ir a tomar un café?-se dijo a si mismo con la cabeza gacha. El tren se paró en frente de él y subió algo desanimado;para su sorpresa el vagón iba casi vacío y vio a Rin sentada leyendo un libro.

-Hola-Len se acercó a Rin,y vio un asiento por unos momentos y volteó a ver a Rin-puedo?

-Claro que si-Len se sentó y suspiró.

-Pensé que no vendrías ya que no te vi...

-Lo tomé antes para no mojarme mucho.

-Ohhh-Len vio el piso-no te gusta la lluvia?

-Si me gusta,solo no quiero llegar empapada a la escuela.

-Está bien,no es bueno mojarse tanto,además podrías enfermarte-Len dejó caer su espalda la asiento y se acomodó-tienes el moño chueco-Le acomodó el moño y le sonrió-mucho mejor.

-Gracias-Rin guardó su libro y se pusieron a platicar. Cuando bajaron se vieron unos momentos.

-Entonces nos vemos aquí para irnos,si?-Rin asintió-Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Si,adiós!-Rin se fue y Len también

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que ellos se llevaban así.

-Len!-ese día la clase se retardó media hora,y Len pensó que llegaría tarde otra vez-verdad que ahora si me extrañaste?!

-kaito,basta-en el salón solo estaban Kaito,Gackupo,Len y Kiyoteru-buenos días,Hiyama-Sensei.

-Buenos días-contestó burlonamente-admítelo,lo extrañaste!

-Vez? Hiyama-Sensei me entiende!-Kaito abrazó a Len y Gackupo los separó.

-Basta los dos! me hacen sentir como un foreveralone-Gackupo se acercó a Kiyoteru-porque se retardó la clase?

-Porque no ha llegado nadie-Suspiró-tengo sueño.

-Todos tienen sueño y aún así venimos-Len suspiró y dejó su mochila en su lugar-ya quiero salir! bendito fin de semana!

-A Kagamine no le gusta el fin de semana-comentó Kiyoteru sarcástico.

-En la noche hay que vernos en mi casa-propuso Gackupo-Noche de chicos!

-Una noche de chicos significa irse a beber,baka-Len le dio un zape-y tu eres cabeza de pollo...de todos modos no iré,lo siento.

-Al menos yo si tomo.

-Yo no tomo porque no me gusta y Kaito no toma porque prefiere el helado.

-Pero quien tomó el auto de su abuelo sin permiso y lo chocó,eh?-Kaito apuntó a Len-Bingo!

-Fue un accidente!-se defendió Len.

kiyoteru se rió de ellos y vieron como entró toda la clase...

* * *

En la tarde,Rin y Len conversaban tranquilamente mientras tomaban su café.

-Eres raro-comentó Rin en broma-mira que saltar al lago a media noche...

-Hey,no me juzgues,tenía calor-Rin se rió y lo miró sonriente-creo que deberíamos irnos,antes de que se haga tarde...

-Pienso lo mismo-pagaron lo que consumieron y se fueron.

-Te acompaño a tu casa-se fueron caminando,con sus paraguas abiertos.

-Eres muy divertida-comentó Len de la nada-eres una persona increíble,Rin..

-Tu me caes muy bien-dijo Rin-nunca había escuchado de una persona que chocó el auto de su abuelo.

-Fue un accidente-contestó rápidamente el chico sacandole una risa a la chica-mira,ya llegamos.

Len caminó hasta la entrada con ella,y se quedaron ahí.

-Gracias por todo Len-Rin hizo una pequeña reverencia-me divertí mucho.

-Gracias a ti por haber aceptado mi invitación,y yo también me divertí.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-ambos sonrieron y Rin entró a casa,Len se fue.

-Como te fue?-preguntó Kiyoteru pícaro cuando Rin se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Bien-Rin le sonrió-ese chico es genial...

-Rin..te gusta?-Dell la miraba pícaro y Rin se sonrojó.

-No! es solo que es genial,descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común...me voy a mi cuarto-Rin se levantó dle sofá y se fue.

-Crees que está enamorada?-Kiyoteru vio a Dell y este asintió.

-Nunca la había visto tan contenta...celoso?

-No,solo que es raro. Ojalá todo le salga bien...

* * *

En la noche ambos se fueron a la habitación de Rin-Rin-Chan,tenemos que hablar contigo.

-Que pasa?

-Bueno...queremos que invites al chico a comer mañana...queremos conocer al chico que te ha acompañado a casa,con él que has salido y has hablado tanto así que...que tal si lo invitas?

-Lo dicen en serio?-ambos asintieron-Gracias! los amo,y si lo invitaré!

-Bueno,vete a dormir jovencita,porque no quita el echo de que te tienes que despertar temprano-salieron del cuarto y Rin se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente,Rin esperó a Len en la estación.

-Buenos días-Len le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días...quería hablar contigo...

-Pasa algo?-preguntó algo preocupado.

-Es que recuerdas que te había hablado de mi situación?-Len asintió-bueno,mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a comer hoy,quieren conocer a esa persona que ha sido muy amable conmigo últimamente...pero si no quieres ir,entiendo perfectamente...

-No! si quiero ir-respondió algo avergonzado-creo que es una gran idea.

-Perfecto!-Rin sonrió ampliamente-entonces después de la escuela vamos a mi casa,de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Bien-subieron al metro y se fueron.

* * *

-Me están atacando los nervios,que tal si no sale bien y no les agrada?-Rin estaba hablando con Miku en el receso,ya que Luka y Meiko tuvieron que limpiar el salón.

-Escucha,recuerda que he salido anteriormente contigo y el tal Len,es una gran persona,y si tus padres lo quieren conocer es algo genial-Miku vio a la profesora que iba pasando por ahí-puede que el sea el hombre de tu vida,te cases y no termines como la profesora Namine-a ambas les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda-reza para que todo salga bien.

Rin se quedó algo tranquila,pero sus nervios seguían...

* * *

-Espero en serio caerles bien-Rin y Len caminaban por la calle por donde vivía Rin,ambos llevaban un paraguas para los dos,porque estaba lloviendo-algún consejo?

-Sé tu mismo y les caerás bien-Rin se detuvo y lo miró-ya verás que todo saldrá bien,son buenas personas.

Entraron a casa de Rin y Rin pasó a la cocina-Hola!

-Vino el chico?-preguntó Dell,ansioso.

-Si!-Rin volteó a verlo y le hizo una señal para que entrara-oigan,él es Len.

Len entró a la cocina con una sonrisa-Hola,mucho gust..Hiyama-Sensei?!

-Kagamine-San?!

-Se conocen?-preguntó Rin confundida,oh,así que de ahí venía se apellido...

* * *

*Ya me gustó emparejarlos jeje..es que se me hace mas lindo que Rin tenga padres así :)

Hola! bueno,esta es una nueva historia,espero les haya gustado. Borré "Cosas inesperadas" porque la subí emocionada,pero no tengo ni idea de como seguirla,aún así,gracias a quien la haya leído y dejado su review :) ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo,espero sus reviews,porque es gratis! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! no creí que subiría capítulo tan pronto,ya que mi tía vino de visita con sus dos hijos,y todo estaba bien...hasta que llegó mi otra tía con su hijo enfadoso...es difícil tener a dos niños inocentes,y un chico mas grande que yo aquí en casa,y que ahora duermo en el sofá...pero volviendo al tema,hay otro capítulo,y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews...este capitulo es para SwetRin,hermanita,esto es tuyo! eres una niña super dulce,no cambies oh,y algún día viajaremos juntas a Japón :) ahora si,Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

-Así que,tu le das clases?-los cuatro estaban en la cocina,almorzando.

-Si,es mi alumno-contestó Kiyoteru con una sonrisa falsa.

-Entonces lo conoces-Rin estaba algo feliz por eso.

-Si,algo-Len vio a Rin nerviosamente-no tenemos muy buena química,sabes?

-Por?

-Varios problemas...pero no te alarmes,Rin-chan,no pasa nada-respondió Kiyoteru-Len y yo nos llevamos bien,no te alarmes...

-Si,verás que todo estará bien. Podremos convivir,verdad Kiyoteru-Sensei?

-Si,pero fuera de la escuela no me digas sensei-Kiyoteru sonrió falsamente.

-Está bien,señor Hiyama-Len sabía que era una sonrisa falsa,de echo el tampoco estaba muy seguro de esto...pero se trata de Rin,la chica de sus sueños,que podría salir mal?

-Entonces,supongo que deberías enterarte de que somos novios desde ayer-Rin sonrió ampliamente.

-Que bien Rin-Chan!-Dell estaba contento por eso-Tienen nuestra aprobación verdad Kiyoteru?

-S-si,claro...solo no cometan errores,Si?-ambos asintieron y siguieron almorzando...

* * *

-Entonces,Len es buena persona?-en la noche Dell y Kiyoteru estaban en su habitación.

-Pues algo,pero no sé,no es bueno para estar con Rin..

-Kiyoteru,es muy buena persona! lo demostró hoy. No es como si fuera un chico malo,todo tatuado y perforado,ahí si preocúpate! Kiyoteru,se ve que Len la quiere y que Rin lo quiere a él..

Kiyoteru suspiró cansado-Está bien! solo espero que Rin no salga lastimada de todo esto...Me oíste?-Dell asintió sonriente y Kiyoteru no se quedó tranquilo...

* * *

Era sábado y los alumnos tuvieron que ir a la escuela,tendrían un lavado de autos y lo que juntaran lo donarían a una asociación.

Kaito le lanzó una esponja mojada,golpeando el abdomen de Len.

-Oye!-Len se quejó.

-Fue porque no me extrañaste!

Kiyoteru se le quedó viendo a Len,Len tuvo que quitarse la camisa para exprimirla,dejando ver su torso bien formado,se veían las líneas de los músculos y abdominales,pero no tan formado. Viéndolo así,se veía irresistible...maldita sea.

-Pasa algo?-Nero se acercó a él,el era otro profesor.

-Si,Kagamine es lo que pasa-Kiyoteru suspiró pesadamente-voy a volverme loco.

Nero lo vio confundido-Podrías explicarme?

-Es que conoció a mi hija,y ahora son novios! voy a volverme loco! y viéndolo justo como lo veo,sería inevitable cometer algo indecente con él...

-Estás exagerando...y que dijo Dell?

-Nada,él está feliz de que Rin haya encontrado su media naranja...

Ambos suspiraron,mientras observaban a Len.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo-Nero vio el piso-Kagamine-San es buena persona...

-Si,cuando no se mete con la peluca del director,no suspende o lo castigan!

-Pero no pasa tan seguido,además de que tenemos que reconocer,es muy caballeroso cuando se trata de una chica. Dime,en serio piensas que le haría daño?

Kiyoteru volteó a ver a Len y vio que estaba limpiando las ventanas de un auto y ya traía su camisa otra vez.

-Bueno...no,pero es raro...verlo aquí y en mi casa...no quiero!

-Basta!-Nero golpeó con una toalla a Kiyoteru-deberías estar feliz,tu hija es feliz!-Kiyoteru se quedó callado-mientras Rin sea feliz quédate calmado. Dudo que Len le haga algo.

Kiyoteru ya no dijo nada,solo vio a Len y Len lo vio por cinco segundos..

* * *

Esa misma tarde,Len llevaba Rin al parque.

-Len,destapame los ojos-Len le estaba tapando los ojos con sus manos-Len,por favor,dime a donde vamos!

-Es una sorpresa-Len paró y sonrió-Ya está!

Le destapo los ojos a Rin-Sorpresa!-Había una manta de cuadros rojos con blancos en el césped,con muchas cosas de día de campo.

-Len,es precioso!-Rin lo abrazó y Len correspondió el abrazo-muchas gracias..

-Tu solo disfruta linda-ambos se sentaron en la manta.

-Quieres una uva?-Rin asintió y Len le dio la uva en la boca-está dulce?

Rin asintió alegremente-Está deliciosa.

-Que bueno-almorzaron mientras conversaban y bromeaban el uno al otro..

* * *

Rin seguía sentada y Len tenía su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

-Fue un muy lindo detalle,gracias-Rin le estaba acariciando el cabello a Len.

-Sabes que por ver esa sonrisa haría lo que sea-Len se reincorporó-eres tan tierna...

-_Rin siempre es tierna_-Kiyoteru los estaba espiando en un arbusto,con un miralejos,estaba hablando con él solo,y los rubios ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

-Tu siempre eres tan dulce-contestó Rin sonriendo.

-_Y te crees..._

-Rin,quería preguntarte algo-Len bajó la cabeza.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras-Rin estaba un poco preocupada por la actitud de su novio.

-Rin...no le agrado a tu padre,verdad?

-_Es cierto!_

-No es eso,Len-Rin puso su mano en el hombro del chico-solo no se acostumbra a la idea de verte en la escuela y fuera de ella.

-_De_ _echo,tiene __razón,no me cae del todo bien..._

-Estás segura?

-Claro-Rin puso su mano en la mejilla de Len-no te preocupes..

-Quiero agradarles a ambos-Len se acercó a ella.

-_Que rayos pasa?!_-Kiyoteru puso mas atención,viendo un poco mas de cerca y algo molesto.

-Y lo harás-Rin también se acercó-se que lo harás...

Ambos empezaron a cercarse más,Len puso su mano en la mejilla de Rin y Kiyoteru se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría.

-_No,no,no! no lo hagan!_

Se acercaron más hasta que sus labios se rozaron,y se unieron totalmente.

-_Nooooooooooo!_

Dejaron sus labios unidos por un rato,los movían lento,pero solo era eso...después de un rato,se separaron sonrojados.

-N-nuestro primer beso como pareja-dijo Rin delicadamente mientras se tocaba los labios.

-Si-Len sonrió sonrojado-T-tus labios saben a uva..

-Pues me comí una uva...-Se miraron por unos segundos,y volvieron a unir sus labios,ahora un poco mas intenso.

En cambio Kiyoteru estaba atrás de los arbustos,a punto de desmayarse...

* * *

En la noche,Rin y Len estaban en casa del rubio viendo películas.

-Rinny,tienes frío?-preguntó dulcemente Len.

-Un poco.

-Len abrazó a Rin-Listo!-Rin solamente se rió y vio a Len..se acercaron mas hasta que se besaron,y lo hacían un poco mas profundo...

-Hola!-Se separaron algo asustados,y vieron enfrente de ellos a una pequeña niña sostener un oso de peluche.

-Lenka,jeje...que haces aquí?-preguntó Len algo nervioso.

-Mamá salió pero dijo que podía quedarme. Hola! como te llamas?-Lenka se sentó justo en medio de ellos y vio a Rin.

-Me llamo Rin.

-Yo me llamo Lenka,mucho gusto-ambas sonrieron y Lenka vio a Len-porque te la estabas comiendo?

-N-no me la e-estaba comiendo!-Len se sonrojó y vio a Lenka algo avergonzado.

-Pero yo vi como la comías-Lenka abrazó a Rin-no dejaré que le hagas algo a Rin-Chan...-Rin se rió y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-Que dulce eres! tu hermanita es muy tierna,Len.

-Si,jeje,es su especialidad..Lenka,y que haces aquí abajo?

-Bajé por jugo..puedo quedarme con ustedes? por favor! no van a notar que estoy aquí!-Len vio a Rin,que le estaba sonriendo.

-Está bien-Lenka celebró y se acurrucó mas en Rin-maldita inocencia de los 5 años-murmuró algo molesto. Ya no le dio vuelta al asunto y se puso a ver la película...

* * *

Pasó una hora y la que dijo que no se iba a notar,estaba dormida...con la cabeza en las piernas de Rin y el cuerpo en las de Len.

-Lo siento Rin-se disculpó Len apenado.

-Ay,déjalo,no pasa nada-Rin le dedicó una sonrisa y el se sonrojó un poco-es muy adorable. No te preocupes...ya son las ocho,mejor me voy antes de que sea mas tarde.

-No te preocupes-Len tomó a Lenka cuidadosamente en los brazos-déjame llevarla a la cama y te acompaño a casa,si?-Rin asintió y Len se llevó a la niña-ahora vuelvo-Len la dejó y le pidió a la vecina que la cuidara mientras el regresaba. Ambos salieron de la casa,y Len le agarró la mano,entrelazando los dedos-Y te gustó la película?

-Si,estuvo divertida-contestó Rin viendo hacia a abajo-después salimos a otro lugar,te parece?

-Si,iremos a donde tu quieras-se vieron un momento y luego siguieron su camino. Un rato después llegaron a casa de Rin y se quedaron en la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme,y disculpa las molestias por tener que llamarle a tu vecina..

-No importa,Rin,no iba a dejar que volvieras sola-Len se acercó a ella,y la besó. Profundizaron el beso,Rin pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y Len la tomó de la cintura;todo estaba bien hasta que...

-Ya llegaste!-kiyoteru y Dell abrieron la puerta,viendo como se besaban los dos rubios. Rin y Len captaron todo al instante y se separaron.

-Lo sentimos-Murmuró Kiyoteru algo enojado.

-Oigan,de verdad lo sentimos-Dell se veía pícaro-terminen de despedirse...Kiyoteru,vamos a adentro...

-No,esperaré a que terminen-Kiyoteru se quedó ahí fingiendo tranquilidad,poniendo nervioso a Len.

-Está bien-respondió Rin sonriendo.

Len le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Rin-Adiós,Rinny-Rin le acarició el cabello,se quedaron una vez mas encerrados en su mundo...

-Buenas noches,Len-Kun-Kiyoteru miró a Len-nos vemos después.

-Si,adiós-Len lo miró como entendiendo "Lárgate ahora"-adiós Dell-San. Nos vemos,Rin-miró sonriente a su pareja,y se fue. La familia Hiyama entró a casa.

-Estúpido niñato-murmuró Kiyoteru enojado ya cuando Len estaba lejos,y gracias al cielo,Rin y Dell no lograron escucharlo. Los tres entraron a casa y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

-Como es que todavía no tienes novia?-al día siguiente Gackupo,Kaito y Len estaban en el centro comercial-Es raro ya que tu te la pasas presumiendo de tus "Cualidades" kaito.

-Cállate Gackupo-vieron cuando pasó una chica-espera-Kaito vio que se sentó en la orilla de una fuente y se acercó a ella-Hola...

-Hola!

-Oye vengo del futuro...y pues nada,nuestros hijos tienen tu sonrisa-La chica lo vio por unos segundos y le dio una cachetada.

-Pervertido!-acto seguido,la pelirroja solo se fue dejando a kaito sobándose la mejilla,y Len y Gackupo,riéndose de él.

-La ligaste?-preguntó Len burlonamente.

-Cállate rubio!-siguieron riéndose un rato.

-jajaja,vistes su cara?! fue una cara de!...oh mira-La actitud de Gackupo cambió cuando vio a otra chica-mira a ella.

Vieron a otra chica.

-Lo intentarás?

-Si!-kaito se acercó a ella.

-Hola,linda-la chica lo vio-eres el hola de mi k ase...

-tengo pareja,baboso-la chica se fue y Len y Gackupo una vez mas se estaban riendo.

-No tienes algo mejor que decir?-Len estaba tratando de calmarse.

-A mi mi suegro no me odia-Len dejó de reírse y vio mal a kaito.

-Porque no tienes-kaito lo miró feo-ahhh,come tierra...

-Hola,Gackupo!-Miku se acercó a ellos.

-Hola!-Saludó a Miku-Oigan ellas es Miku Hatsune,una amiga del club de costura..

-Vas a un club de costura?-preguntó Kaito para hacerle burla.

-Si,es el mejor de la clase!-Dijo Miku entusiasmada.

-Ohh,basta-Gackupo la miró sonriente y luego cambió a una cara miserable-por favor,basta...

-Miku,que haces-Rin se acercó a ella-vamos,que pusieron aretes nuevos...

-Hola,Rin-Len se acercó a ella.

-Hola-se dieron un corto beso en los labios-que hacen aquí?

-Venimos a ver una película,pero empieza en veinte minutos. Y ustedes?

-De compras.

Kaito miraba embobado a Miku-Asi que Miku? yo me llamo...

-Oigan vamonos,que tenemos que tener buenos asientos. Adiós chicas!

-Adiós!-amabas chicas se despidieron y se fueron.

-Ahora si,vamonos!-Gackupo y Len tenían una conversación y Kaito iba pensando en Miku...

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo capitulo! gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews,y como había dicho al principio,este capitulo es para SwetRin :) ahora a responder un review que no pude responder por pm,ya que no está mandado por un usuario.

Fukuoka:Gracias! me esmero para escribir cosas que lesguste,aunque ya varios saben eso :)

Y bueno,eso es todo por hoy,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

Que le pasa a Lupita?! (No sé!) Ya es domingo por a noche! quiero agradecerles por sus reviews,una ves más y como ya saben los respondo por pm. Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

-Me pasas el color rojo?-Len estaba con Lenka en el comedor de su casa,coloreando.

-Ten-Len le dio el color y siguió pintando el cielo de su dibujo-como vas con esa flor?

-Bien,como vas tu con ese dragón?

-Muy bien-Oyeron como se abría la puerta y esperaron a ver a alguien.

-Hola-Lily dejó varias bolsas de supermercado en la isla de la cocina-que hacen?

-Coloreamos-respondió Len,levantando su dibujo-terminé! te gusta mi dragón?

-Es lindo-Lily lo tomó y lo puso en la puerta del refrigerador con un imán-Listo!

-Pon el mío!-Lenka le dio su dibujo y Lily lo puso con el de Len.

-Ya están. Quiten eso,vamos a comer porque traje comida-se sentaron estaban comiendo y conversando.

-Mamá,te dijo Len que se estaba comiendo a Rin?-Len se sonrojó.

-No me la estaba comiendo!-Lily se rió y lo vio pícara.

-Len,porque le das ese tipo de "Espectáculo" a Lenka?

-Yo no tenía idea de que estaba aquí,pensamos que estábamos solos...

-Ten mas cuidado-Lily se levantó de la silla,y llevó su plato al lava trastes,y después se acercó a Len para susurrarle algo-no mates la inocencia de tu hermana,por favor-todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron.

* * *

Gakupo,Kaito y Len estaban en la dirección junto con las madres de kaito y Gakupo,habían sacado el uniforme de uno de sus compañeros de su casillero,cuando el se estaba duchando después de clase de educación física.

-Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal,chicos-les dijo Kiyoteru,viéndolos feos.

-Sensei,fue la broma del siglo!-Habló Gakupo riéndose-hubiera visto la cara de Oliver!

-La vi mejor que nadie.

-Perdonen la tardanza-Lily entró a la oficina del director-en cuanto me llamaron vine. Len,que hiciste ahora?

Kiyoteru le dio una palmada en la espalda,incitándole a que le contara-le hice una broma a Oliver..

-Que clase de broma?-preguntó la rubia cruzando los brazos.

-Kiyoteru le dio otra palmada a Len-sacamos su ropa de su casillero mientras se duchaba...no me arrepiento-los tres adolescentes se echaron a reír,y las tres madres les dieron un zape a su respectivo hijo.

-Auch!-se quejaron los tres al unisono.

-Oigan-habló por primera vez el director-no podemos permitir que sigan haciendo ese tipo de cosas...se van a disculpar y van a limpiar la escuela por dos semanas,entendido?

-Hai-los tres chicos bajaron la cabeza,pero les ganó mas la risa.

-Y así piensas madurar-soltó irónicamente Kiyoteru.

* * *

-Buenos días!-Rin entró precipitadamente al salón de su padre,estaban en receso y kiyoteru había ido al salón por su laptop-ya salí de clases,y estaba en casa pero-le dio una bolsa de papel-se te olvidó esto,que es para tu próxima clase.

-Sabía que algo se me había olvidado-Kiyoteru tomó la bolsa-gracias,pero de todos modos acaban de informarme que no daremos el resto de las clases,al parecer no solo en tu escuela habrá junta de maestros.

-Hice un viaje para nada!-Kiyoteru se rió por la actitud de su hija.

-Solo déjenme entrar por mi mochila!-Len entró al salón,pero seguía volteado,viendo a Kaito y a Gakupo-les juro que salgo en menos de cinco minutos!-volteó y vio a Rin y a kiyoteru-H-hola...

-Hola-saludó Rin sonriendo.

-Hola-kiyoteru lo vio un momento y se volteó.

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a traerle algo a mi papá,aunque acabo de enterarme que no lo usará.

-Pero estamos en horario de clases-Len se acercó a ella y plantó un beso en su frente-te escapaste o algo así?

-No,ya salí,de echo ya me iba a casa-Len fue por su celular y volvió a donde estaba Rin.

-Que te parece si vamos a pasear? yo salgo en 10 minutos...podrías esperar?

-Claro! solo si me das un tour por la escuela-Len asintió.

Rin vio a Kiyoteru-Adiós papá.

-Adiós,Rin-respondió Kiyoteru,y los rubios salieron del salón.

* * *

Rin y Len iban por un pasillo,agarrados de las manos y todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo a Rin,mas ambos rubios ignoraban las miradas.

-Noté mas tensión de lo normal cuando entraste al salón-comentó Rin divertida-pasó algo?

-Si-Len se rascó la nuca avergonzado-digamos que terminé en la oficina del director y tu papá me regañó,el director me regañó y mi mamá me castigará en cuanto llegue a casa. Es una larga historia,te parece si te la cuento después?-Rin asintió y suspiró.

-La escuela es muy grande,mi padre ya me lo había dicho pero he entrado como 4 veces en mi vida a esta escuela.

-Pero no te he mostrado el patio-Len empezó a caminar a paso rápido,haciendo que Rin lo imitara. Después de caminar un buen rato,salieron al patio,era muy grande,con pasto,y flores.

-Wow,es hermoso!-Chilló la chica emocionada,y Len le sonrió con ternura.

-Si,es uno de los patios mas lindos de aquí-se sentaron en el pasto,y se quedaron viendo el alrededor.

-Entonces,me contarás lo que pasó?-Rin miraba curiosa a Len-por favor!

-Está bien,está bien!-Len suspiró-después de la clase de educación física,sacamos la ropa del casillero de un compañero mientras de duchaba-Rin intentaba aguantarse la risa-se que quieres reírte!

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Se rieron un rato hasta que se calmaron.

-Debió ser genial...

-Lo fue-contestó Len,sonriendo divertido.

-Eres un chico malo entonces?-Rin lo miró divertida.

-No exactamente-el timbre sonó y se levantaron del pasto-nos vamos?-Rin asintió y se fueron.

* * *

-Cuelga tu!...no,tu!-Len estaba hablando por teléfono en esa típica pelea-Tu primero!...bien,a la cuenta de tres..uno,dos,tres!..no colgaste!..está bien,hasta pronto-Len colgó y dejó su teléfono en la mesita.

-Quien era?-preguntó Rin,para después darle un sorbo a su café.

-Kaito-Len suspiró y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Rin. Estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá de la casa de Rin-nunca se compuso.

Rin lo miró sonriente-Miku es ese tipo de persona.

-Hablando de eso,creo que le gustó Miku. Se le quedó viendo justo como...-Len suspiró y besó la mejilla de Rin-como yo te vi la primera vez.

-Aww Len-Rin le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-que tierno. Volviendo al tema,Miku me dijo que le parecía apuesto. Solo hay que intentar juntarlos.

-Y como?

Rin sonrió-Se me ocurre una manera...pero tu me tienes que ayudar-cambió su cara a una de súplica-Por favor! haré lo que me pidas!-En ese momento a Len se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que pedirle,pero tuvo que desecharlas porque todas llegaban al mismo lugar,se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza-Pervertido!

-Te voy a ayudar,pero no me vas a deber algo,eh?

-Un trato es un trato-Rin sonrió y se quedaron en silencio hasta que-como cerramos el trato?

-Mmm...no lo sé...beso?-Rin asintió y Len la besó-listo!

-Entonces ya está-Rin hizo un puño con las manos y lo puso en la palma de su otra mano-vamos a juntar a esos dos!

* * *

Tercer capítulo on! y con esto empezamos la semana,no? ya volví a mi cama Wooooo! mi casa ya está libre de visitas,y ya volví a escribir :) Amy-Chan Kagamine,come frutas y verduras,porque ya actualicé! ok,no,pero si,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras (Va para todos eh?) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo,que esperemos publique pronto :)

Adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

*Cantando* If you wanna be my lover! gente del planeta,Hola! se que ya extrañaban a esta loca..espero XD en una semana entro a clases! y la verdad si quiero entrar...ya me aburrí XD vamos a empezar! este capitulo está dedicado a todas esas personas que alguna vez hicieron dibujos en las ventanas de los autos cuando estaban super sucios XD si no lo hicieron,no tuvieron infancia!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Rin iba con Miku,iban a la entrada de la escuela,porque ya habían salido.

-La comida de la cafetería hoy estuvo horrible-Comentó Miku,algo asqueada-se supone que nuestros padres pagan para que estemos bien...

-Si,pero la cocinera se enfermó y contrataron a otra-Gumi las alcanzó y se fue con ellas.

-Cierto-Rin entró a la plática-y no volverá hasta la otra semana.

-Que horror,tendré que traer mi almuerzo-Miku vio al frente y sonrió pícara-Rin,te buscan en la entrada~!

Rin vio al frente y vio a Len,que le estaba sonriendo.

-Hola-Rin se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Hola-Len le dio un beso en los labios-vine para acompañarte a casa...

-Ay,que tierno-Rin puso su mano en la mejilla de Len y Miku se dio cuenta de que ya se meterían en su burbuja.

-Oigan!-Miku se entrometió entre ellos-vamos hoy a tomar un café?

-No es mala idea-Rin le sonrió a su amiga y volteó a ver a Len-quieres ir?

-Si,claro-Len miró a Miku-a que hora?

-Nos vemos en el café de el centro comercial a las tres-Miku tomó la mano de Gumi,que apenas iba llegando a donde estaban-me voy con Gumi porque no quiero ver como se besan. Nos vemos mas tarde!

Miku y Gumi tomaron un rumbo y Rin y Len tomaron otro.

* * *

Eran las Dos y media,Rin ya estaba lista,y bajó a la sala y vio a sus padres.

-Voy a salir-dijo Rin,sonriendo.

-A donde vas?-Dell la vio y sonrió.

-Voy con Len y Miku a tomar un café.

-Si van con Miku,verdad?-Kiyoteru la vio y puso una mala cara.

-Si!-Rin rodó los ojos-que pasa con tu actitud?

-Nada. Ya ve,que se te va a hacer tarde-Rin se fue y tomó un taxi. Después de un rato,llegó a su destino y vio a Miku,sentada en una mesa,leyendo una revista.

-Miku!-Rin se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Hola!-Miku se paró de su asiento y saludó a Rin,con el típico saludo de beso en la mejilla. Ambas se sentaron.

-Pensé que llegarías con Len.

-No,quedamos que llegaríamos por separado.

-Ah,bueno-Miku sonrió,siendo correspondida por Rin,que también le sonrió.

-Oye,y que leías?

-Una revista que compré hace rato-ambas empezaron a ver la revista-no entiendo como es que venden tantas de estas si están llenas de falsedades.

-Tu la compraste.

-Pero fue para ver las babosadas que dice.

-Ok.

-Chicas!-ambas bajaron la revista y vieron a Len acercándose-perdonen la tardanza.

-No te preocupes-contestó Miku. Len y Miku se saludaron con el típico beso en la mejilla y le dio un beso a Rin en los labios.

-Que hacían?

-Leemos la revista que Miku compró.

-Una de esas revistas que está llenas de falsedades?

-Si-contestaron ambas chicas al unisono.

-Len!-Kaito se acercó a ellos sonriente-que bueno encontrarte aquí. Hola,Rin-Chan!

-Hola Kaito-Kun!-Kaito se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-que haces aquí?-le preguntó Len.

-Estaba paseando-Kaito miró a Miku y ella se sonrojó-Hola...tu eres Miku,verdad?

-Si,soy Miku Hatsune-Kaito tomó su mano y la besó.

-Es un gusto,soy Kaito Shion-Kaito le sonrió y Rin y Len se miraron y luego sonrieron.

-Kaito,si quieres puedes acompañarnos-Len le sonrió a su amigo y kaito se sentó.

-Está bien-Kaito le sonrió a Miku y Miku le devolvió el gesto. Los cuatro estuvieron platicando,pero mas bien parecía que la plática era entre Miku y kaito.

-Oigan,y si vamos a un local de videojugos?-sugirió Kaito.

-Si,vamos!-Miku apoyó su idea al instante.

-Vamos entonces-Len se levantó de su silla,al igual que Rin,pagaron lo que consumieron y se fueron.

* * *

-Ja! te gané otra vez en minie hockey!-Rin estaba celebrando y Kaito estaba haciendo pucheros-quieres jugar otra vez?

-No,ya me cansé!-Rin solo se rió y vio a Miku-hey Miku,porque no juegas con Kaito?

-N-no sé si el quiera-Miku se sonrojó y kaito le sonrió.

-Si,vamos a jugar-Miku se acercó a él y se pusieron a jugar.

-Len,vamos a ponerle mas crédito a la tarjeta,si?-Len entendió la mirada de "Tenemos que hablar" de Rin y asintió.

-Si,vamos. Ahora volvemos-se fueron a otra parte del local-que pasa?

-Te fijas como se tratan?-Rin sonrió pícara y volteó a ver a Miku y a Kaito-que hacemos ahora?

-Vamos con ellos y hagamos que den el paso!

-Buena idea Len!-Se tomaron de las manos y fueron con ellos. Ya no estaban.

-O dejemos que lo den por si solos-comentó Rin sarcástica.

-Si...nos vamos?

-Si-empezaron a caminar y se fueron.

* * *

Esa tarde,Rin estaba conversando con sus padres en la sala.

-Saben que sería buena idea? ir a la playa-dijo Dell sonriendo-debemos salir en familia.

-En vacaciones haremos algo bueno-Kiyoteru le sonrió a su pareja-podemos ir a Corea.

-Suena lindo!-contestó Rin,algo emocionada. el teléfono sonó y Kiyoteru contestó.

-Hola?

-Hola señor Hiyama! está Rin?

-Si Miku,ahora te la paso-Kiyoteru le pasó el teléfono a Rin.

-Que pasa Miku?

-Que tengo que contarte lo que pasó!

Rin sonrió pícaramente-oh,cierto,porque cuando Len y yo volvimos ya no estaban...que pasó? los dejamos jugando minie Hockey y de repente desaparecieron!

-Fuimos al parque y descubrí que es la persona mas increíble de todo el mundo!

Rin rió levemente y sonrió-En serio que tu no cambias...nosotros nos fuimos a caminar y estuvimos hablando demasiado.

-Oye,también te hablaba para decirte que hoy iremos a la discoteca! pero quedamos que te avisaba y tu le decías a Len,y nos vamos a ver ahí.

-Bien,yo le digo a Len,a que hora?

-A las nueve,estamos aprovechando que hoy es viernes!

-Está bien-Miku terminó de decirle la dirección y colgó,Rin miró a Dell y Kiyoteru-oigan,puedo salir esta noche?

-Con quien?-preguntó Dell.

-Con Miku,Len,y un amigo de Len.

-A que hora?-Kiyoteru la miró.

-A las nueve.

-Van a tomar?-kiyoteru la vio seriamente.

-Sabes que no tomamos,Len tampoco toma,y para lo que el me ha dicho,Kaito tampoco.

-Está bien-Kiyoteru suspiró-nosotros también vamos a salir,vamos a una cena,pero volvemos hasta mañana en la tarde.

-Gracias!-Rin los abrazó y les sonrió-tengo que llamar a Len. Adiós! ah,y se divierten-Rin subió rápidamente a su cuarto,dejando a Dell sonriendo divertido y a kiyoteru serio.

* * *

Eran las 8:45 y Rin se estaba terminando de peinar,traía un vestido pegado rojo de tirantes gruesos que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos,una chaqueta de cuero negra pequeña abierta,unos zapatos de tacón negros,varias pulseras doradas,y su pelo estaba ondulado de las puntas,estaba un poco maquillada. El timbre sonó y kiyoteru abrió la puerta,viendo a Len que traía un pantalón algo pegado,una camisa color blanca y una chaqueta de cuero abierta.

-B-buenas noches-habló Len nervioso.

-Buenas noches-kiyoteru le habló fríamente-a que hora piensan volver?

-No lo sé...a las dos tal vez.

-La cuidas,Kagamine-Kiyoteru lo vio seriamente y Len asintió con algo de miedo. Se quedaron ahí unos momentos,Len nervioso viendo cualquier cosa,y Kiyoteru no lo dejaba de mirar. Estuvieron así hasta que Rin bajó.

-Hola-Rin le dio un beso en los labios a Len-estoy lista. A mas tardar llego a las dos.

-Diviértanse-Kiyoteru le sonrió a Rin y su mirada volvió a Len,ya otra vez fría-buenas noches.

-Nos vemos el lunes señor Hiyama-kiyoteru entró algo enojado a casa y Len se le quedó viendo a Rin.

-Te ves hermosa-comentó Len sonrojado.

-Gracias-Rin lo miró sonriente,y ambos subieron al auto...

* * *

Llegaron a la discoteca y buscaron a Miku y Kaito,no tardaron en encontrarlos. Miku traía un vestido de lentejuelas verdes de tirantes gruesos y mas arriba de las rodillas pegado al cuerpo,unos tacones del mismo color,y estaba un poco maquillada,traía el pelo suelto y planchado. kaito traía un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones del mismo color.

-Hola-Rin saludó a ambos y se sentó a lado de Miku.

-Hola-Len les sonrió y también se sentó.

-Buenas noches,van a pedir algo?-Un mesero se acercó a ellos. Rin,Len y Miku estaban a punto de pedir pero..

-Si,van a ser 4 margaritas-Pidió Kaito sonriente.

-Kaito!-los tres chicos no tardaron en regañarlo.

-Oh,vamos! la noche es joven! van a ser las 4 margaritas-el mesero sonrió y se fue.

-Te recuerdo que no tomo-le dijo Len,algo molesto-además,estoy conduciendo esta noche..

-Nosotras tampoco tomamos-comentó Miku.

-Yo tampoco pero siempre hay una primera vez-dijo Kaito sonriendo. El mesero llegó y les dio las bebidas.

-Aquí tienen.

-Gracias-contestaron todos al unisono.

-Alguien quiere la mía? te recuerdo que conduzco esta noche,Kaito...

-Len-Kaito golpeó la espalda del rubio con su palma un par de veces-con una que te tomes no va a pasar nada.

Len lo vio y suspiro-Solo una.

-Si!-Los cuatro brindaron y tomaron de sus bebidas...

* * *

-Ya llevamos cinco-comentó Rin mientras veía su copa.

-Y estaban buenas-Len le sonrió-quiero otra.

-Yo igual-Contestó Rin sonriendo-Mesero!

-Si?

-Otras dos-dijeron ambos rubios,el mesero suspiró y dio media vuelta.

-Malditos borrachos-murmuró el mesero rodando los ojos.

Rin y Len se quedaron viendo a Kaito y Miku que estaban bailando,ellos ya llevaban como ocho margaritas. El mesero volvió y les dio sus copas.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos al unisono y el mesero se fue.

Rin bebió de su copa y vio a Len-Y dijiste que solo una jajaja-Rin dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de Len. Len empezó a reírse también,malditos efectos del alcohol..

-Tu también ya has tomado mucho señorita-Rin se reincorporó y lo vio.

-Tu has bebido lo mismo que yo-ambos empezaron a reírse otra vez y llegaron Miku y Kaito...con otras margaritas.

-Cuantas llevan?-preguntó Miku.

-Seis-contestaron ambos rubios.

-Nosotros llevamos nueve así que tienen que alcanzarnos. Mesero!

-Cuantas mas?-preguntó ya cansado.

-Seis mas.

-Ahh-el mesero se fue y Miku se sentó con Rin.

-Si nos viera la profesora Namine diría "Esas cosas no son dignas de una señorita"-Miku arremedó a su profesora y Rin se rió.

-Por eso está soltera!-Ambas empezaron a reírse-te aseguro que jamás salió de joven.

-Te aseguro que en ese tiempo no existían las discotecas-Empezaron a reírse otra vez hasta que el mesero llegó.

-Aquí están-las dejó en la mesa y se fue-trabaja en el bar decían,será divertido decían...

-Tómenlas y nos alcanzarán,nosotros vamos a bailar!-kaito tomó la mano de Miku y se fueron. Rin y Len se quedaron ahí tomando sus bebidas. Cuando las terminaron se quedaron callados.

-Ah,ya no puedo tomar masa-Rin puso su cabeza en el hombro de Len-si lo hago no pasará algo bueno-empezaron a reírse.

-Jaja,ya-Len la abrazó-yo tampoco puedo tomar...bailamos?-Rin asintió y se fueron a bailar. Estuvieron bailando como una hora,hasta que decidieron irse.

Los cuatro chicos salieron riéndose del lugar-obviamente algo borrachos-y se sentaron en la banqueta.

-Y ahora? no podemos conducir-Comentó Rin,mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Llamaremos a un taxi-Len sacó su teléfono y llamó un taxi,Kaito hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato,ambos taxis llegaron,Kaito y Miku subieron a uno y Rin y Len a otro.

-Y que harás con el auto?-Rin miró a Len y este la acercó a él,haciendo que la chica pusiera su cabeza en el hombro de Len.

-Mañana lo recogeré-Len besó a Rin y ella intensificó las cosas. Estuvieron así un rato y el taxista los miró por el espejo.

-Oigan,mi taxi no es un hotel-ambos rubios se separaron y lo vieron.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza,el taxista bufó y siguió conduciendo. Llegaron a casa de Rin y ambos bajaron del taxi.

-Gracias por acompañarme-Rin le sonrió a Len.

-No te preocupes,solo espero no tener problemas en casa,ya que tomamos mucho alcohol.

-Pues...si quieres quédate,mis padres salieron y no van a volver hasta mañana,puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y le avisas a tu mamá.

-En serio?-Rin le sonrió y asintió-entonces,voy a pagarle al taxi-Len se acercó al taxi,y el taxista bajó la ventana.

-Aquí me quedo yo también-Len le dio el dinero.

-Hoy tiras?-el taxista lo vio pícaro y Len se sonrojó.

-Claro que no! váyase ya!-El taxista se fue y Len se acercó a Rin-listo.

-Que bien-Rin abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí-Len tomó a Rin de la cintura y acercó su rostro a el rostro de la chica.

-No te preocupes-Rin pasó sus manos por el cuello de Len y lo besó. Len caminó con ella,sin dejar de besarse hasta el sillón y la acostó ahí,poniéndose arriba de ella. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer así que se separó de ella.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir-Len se levantó y Rin lo imitó.

-Si,mejor vamos a dormir-ambos subieron los escalones.

* * *

-Ten una almohada-Rin le estaba extendiendo una almohada a Len, traía un short blanco y una blusa del mismo color,a Len le prestó una pijama de Dell.

-Gracias-Rin le sonrió y estaba a punto de irse pero Len la agarró de la muñeca.

-Que pasa?

-Rin...puedes dormir conmigo?-Eso es algo que Len sobrio no hubiera pedido,pero esas nueve margaritas hicieron efecto.

Rin se sonrojó y sonrió-Está bien-Len le hizó un espacio en la cama y cuando Rin se acostó,la abrazó.

-Buenas noches-Rin le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó. Rin sobria no hubiera dormido con él,pero la chica estaba algo ebria.

-Buenas noches-contestó Len,recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica,cerró los ojos y no tardó en dormirse al igual que Rin..

* * *

Y ahí está! y bueno,ojalá les haya gustado :) yo por ahora,disfrutaré mi semana porque es la última semana de vacaciones...este verano pasó rápido. Pero bueno,eso es todo por hoy,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...o tal vez no!...nah,no se crean XD Adiós!


	5. Chapter 5

Wooooo! ya volví! Antes de empezar,quiero agradecerles por sus reviews chulos y coquetos que han dejado XD ahora si Comencemos y nos vemos abajo.

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Ah,que día mas hermoso. El sol brillaba,los pájaros cantaban y todo era tranquilidad en la ciudad...excepto en cierta casa,donde estaban un par de rubios.

-Me duele la cabeza horrible!-Rin tenía sus manos en su cabeza y hacía muecas de dolor.

-Crees que a mi no me duele?-Len estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba Rin-Que horror,juro no volver a tomar de esa manera.

-También yo-Rin se tapó absolutamente toda con la cobija y Len sonrió divertido.

-Y...dormiste bien?-Len la destapó y vio a Rin,que tenía la cara tapada con sus manos.

-Si. Y tu?

-También-Len se acostó a su lado-ya que estaban sentados en la cama,pero siendo cubiertos por la cobija-y la abrazó-No aguanto la cabeza...

-Yo tampoco-Rin se levantó de la cama-ahora vuelvo-Rin salió de la habitación dejando a Len acostado,con la cara en la almohada. Rin volvió y traía aspirinas y agua-ten-le dio a len un vaso con agua y una aspirina.

-Gracias-ambos tomaron las aspirinas y Rin se volvió a acostar.

-Que horror-Len hizo una mueca de dolor-por ese tipo de cosas no quería tomar.

-Pero habías dicho que solo una jajaja-Rin empezó a reírse-entonces nueve margaritas equivalen a una?

Len la miró y la despeinó-Si...te recuerdo que tu también las tomaste-Se quedaron ahí en silencio.

Él la vio.

Ella lo vio.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Rin?-Se oyó una voz masculina muy conocida por Rin-Llegamos a casa-Dell entró a la habitación viendo a ambos rubios acostados. Sonrió pícaramente-buenos días jeje.

-B-buenos días-saludó Len nervioso-Señor Hiyama.

-Papá-Rin se levantó de la cama algo asustada-N-no es lo que parece,nosotros no...

-Esperen-Dell miró se asomó afuera del cuarto y volvió a entrar cuando vio que su esposo no entraba a casa todavía. Cerró la puerta con candado-ahora si,que pasó?

-Me vas a matar-Rin bajó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama-me tomé...nueve margaritas anoche.

-Rin!-Dell la miró algo enojado-dijiste que no tomarían!

-Y ese era el plan! pero una vez ahí pasó y no pude evitarlo! y ahora no puedo con el dolor de cabeza..

-Ya,solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-Rin asintió y Dell miró a Len serio-que hicieron anoche?

Len se sonrojó al igual que Rin-L-le aseguro que no hicimos nada malo,solo d-dormimos j-juntos.

-Te juro que Len no miente-Rin lo miró algo nerviosa-la mamá de Len se iba a enojar si sabía que tomó,entonces,aprovechando que ustedes no iban a pasar la noche aquí,yo le dije que se quedara a dormir,llamó a su mamá y le dijo que se quedaría con Kaito,dormimos aquí en el cuarto de huéspedes...-Rin se sonrojó aún mas al decir "Dormimos".

-Le voy a decir la verdad...con el efecto del alcohol que llevaba en ese momento,le pedí a Rin que durmiera conmigo-Len bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado-y al parecer no fui el único que estaba algo ebrio..Rin si durmió conmigo.

-Pero solo fue eso-Terminó de decir Rin-No hubo algo mas entre nosotros.

Dell suspiró-Gracias por tenerme confianza...no le diré a Kiyoteru.

-Gracias-Dijeron ambos rubios con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero espero,que no vuelvan a tomar de esa manera...y me doy cuenta de que eres una muy buena persona-Dell le sonrió a Len-no les cuesta nada ser así de sinceros...

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien,señor-Len lo miró con toda la sinceridad del mundo-no quiero que por mi,le pierdan la confianza a Rin.

-Rin! Dell!-Oyeron a Kiyoteru afuera de la puerta-están ahí?

-Rin,Dell y Len se vieron nerviosos.

-S-si! entra-Dijo Dell,mientras tomaba la mano de Len,haciendo una seña con la otra para que se levantara,cosa que hizo el rubio.

-La puerta tiene seguro-habló kiyoteru,al darle vuelta a la chapa,y esta no abrió. Dell y Rin metieron a Len en el armario del cuarto,y Rin puso su dedo índice en sus labios,para que Len entendiera que le pedía silencio,Len solo asintió y Dell cerró las puertas del armario.

-Ve y abre la puerta-le susurró Dell a Rin,Rin asintió y abrió la puerta-buenos días...

-Buenos días-contestó Kiyoteru-porque dormiste aquí?

-P-porque había una horrenda araña en mi cama-mintió la chica-me dio asco y mejor dormí aquí..

-Ok..pero porque estaban encerrados tu y Dell aquí?-Rin lo miró por unos momentos,no sabía que contestarle..

-La puerta tenía seguro? que raro-Dell miró a Kiyoteru fingiendo sorpresa-tal vez debemos cambiarla.

-Yo apoyo su idea-Dijo Rin,con un pulgar arriba.

-Ok-Kiyoteru los vio raro-quieren desayunar?

-Yo no-Dijo Rin inmediatamente,sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago-no me siento bien.

-Kiyoteru,adelantate,ahora bajo-Kiyoteru asintió y se fue.

-Len..puedes salir-Len salió del armario y tomó su ropa.

-Me voy a cambiar-Len entró al baño de ese cuarto y minutos después salió cambiado-gracias por la pijama.

-No importa-contestó Rin sonriendo-supongo que ya te vas..

-Si-Len se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-como voy a salir?

-Por la puerta de atrás-sugirió Dell,Rin asintió y llevó a Len hacia la puerta de atrás.

-Nos vemos después-Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla-vete con cuidado.

-Ok-Len le sonrió y se fue. Empezó a rodear la casa.

-La cocina es un desastre-Kiyoteru llevó varios trastes al lava trastes justo cuando Len iba pasando por ahí y lo vio por la ventana unos segundos,se dio la vuelta,pero entonces cayó en cuenta de quien vio. Volvió a la ventana y ya no había nadie-que bien,ya me traumé-dijo para si mismo,mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Que vamos a desayunar?-Dell entró a la cocina.

-Hot cakes...Rin no va a desayunar entonces?

-No,se siente mal...

-Si voy a desayunar-Rin entró a la cocina y se sentó-me dio hambre.

-Que bien-kiyoteru le sirvió hot cakes al igual que a Dell y a él. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente.

-Oigan,como Rin y yo tenemos lunes y martes libres,nos vamos a ir a la playa-dijo Kiyoteru sonriendo-Rinto llamó,le dije nuestros planes y va a ir con nosotros.

-Que bien-Rin le sonrió a Kiyoteru-cuando nos vamos?

-Hoy...

* * *

Len iba entrando a su casa,se recargó en la puerta y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Len!-Lily se acercó a Len muy feliz-recuerdas que tu padre iba a llegar pronto?

-Si.

-Ya llegué!-León se acercó a su hijo-no me extrañaste?

-Claro que si-Len abrazó a su papá y se separó de el sonriendo-cuando llegaste?

-Anoche..los extrañaba a todos,estar un mes sin ustedes es mucho. Pero como ya llegué nos vamos a ir a la playa!

-Si!-Chilló Lenka emocionada-haré mi maleta!

-Todos haremos maletas..apúrense!-todos le hicieron caso a Lily al momento y se fueron a empacar...

* * *

-Me voy y no vuelvo hasta el martes-Rin estaba hablando por teléfono con Miku-acabo de terminar mi maleta..nos vemos el miércoles,adiós!-Rin colgó y dejó su teléfono en la cama.

-Rin!-Rinto entró a su cuarto-hola!

-Hola!-Rin abrazó a Rinto y él le correspondió-que bueno que vas con nosotros!

-Es que llamé al tío Kiyoteru y dijo que fuera con ustedes.

-Que bien.

-Oigan,vámonos ya-Dell entró a la habitación-el vuelo saldrá pronto.

-Ok-los tres bajaron y salieron,se subieron al auto y se fueron con Kiyoteru al aéropuerto.

* * *

Tomaron su vuelo y en cuestión de unas horas llegaron a la playa. Se fueron directo al hotel.

-Wow,esto si es grande-dijo Rin asombrada de el hotel.

-Voy a ir a registrarnos-Kiyoteru se fue y Rin seguía viendo todo. Rinto empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kiyoteru pero chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Rinto-no me fijé.

-También lo siento,iba distraído también-y justamente,tenía que chocar con Len.

Rin llegó y abrazó por la espalda a Rinto-Oye,ya nos vamos a la habitación.

-Rin?

-Len!-Rin soltó a Rinto y se acercó a Len-que haces aquí?

-Vine con mi familia-contestó algo celoso por ver a Rin con otro-y...quien es el?

-Oh! los tengo que presentar,Len,él es Rinto,mi primo. Rinto,él es Len,mi novio.

-Es un gusto-Rinto le extendió la mano a Len-Rin me contó sobre ti cuando íbamos en el avión.

Len tomó la mano de Rinto-Rin me había contado sobre ti.

-No quisiera arruinar el momento,pero nos tenemos que ir-comentó Rin viéndolos a ambos.

-Fue un gusto conocerte,Len...que tal si vamos los tres a la piscina mas tarde?

-Es una gran idea-Contestó Len sonriendo-nos vemos mas tarde entonces.

-Ok-Rin le sonrió a Len-adiós-Rin y Rinto se fueron y len también se fue con su familia.

-Con quien hablabas?-le preguntó Lily a Len.

-Encontré a Rin-contestó sonriendo.

-Rin está aquí? que bien!-Chilló Lenka-la veremos mas tarde verdad?

-Puede ser..

-Quien es Rin?-preguntó León confundido.

-Mi novia-contestó Len sonrojado.

-Ya tienes novia? que bien!-León le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Len-me la tienes que presentar.

-Después lo hago-se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse e irse a la piscina...

* * *

En la piscina,había sillas en varias partes,unas tenían sombrillas y muchas familias estaban ahí.

-Entra a la piscina-Rin veía divertida a Rinto,que estaba sentado,Rin traía un traje de baño de dos piezas,era de color aqua con puntitos blancos,de arriba eran dos triángulos unidos cubriendo sus pechos,se amarraba del cuello y de la espalda. Rinto traía un short para meterse al agua negro.

-Cuando entres tu-Rin levantó a Rinto de su asiento y lo aventó al agua-Oye!

-No puede evitarlo-Rin empezó a reírse de él.

-Hola-Len se acercó a ellos,traía un short para meterse al agua naranja-se ve que se divierten.

-Lo aventé a la piscina-Rin se seguía riendo pero Rinto salió de la piscina.

-Len,me ayudas?-Len vio la sonrisa malvada de Rinto y asintió,entendió perfectamente lo que Rinto quería hacer. Rin estaba distraída y Len la tomó de los pies,y Rinto la tomó de las manos.

-Oigan suéltenme!-Rin quería zafarse pero no podía. Empezaron a mecerla.

-Uno,dos,tres!-La soltaron y cayó en la piscina. Len saltó a la piscina al igual que Rinto.

-Mi venganza!-Gritó Rinto fingiendo maldad.

-Me las van a pagar después-dijo Rin sonriendo malévolamente.

-Tranquila-Len se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda-relájate,que nerviosa eres malévola.

-Si,además,son nuestras pequeñas vacaciones-Rinto llegó y la abrazó por en frente,dejando rodeada a la rubia entre ambos-Hay que divertirnos.

-Ustedes dos quieren matarme-comentó Rin a modo de juego,ambos chicos rubios se rieron.

-Nosotros somos tus dueños-dijo Rinto en el oído de Rin-no puedes quejarte.

-Si te quejas,te castigamos-completó Len en el otro oído de la rubia.

-Oigan...me sueltan? empiezan a incomodarme-ambos chicos la soltaron.

-Gomen-dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Como sea-Rin se sumergió y después de unos segundos sacó la cabeza-mejor hay que nadar-estuvieron nadando y jugando en la piscina un rato.

-Eso fue divertido-Rin iba saliendo de la piscina junto con Rinto y Len.

-Si,pero como ustedes,vengo en plan familiar-Len apuntó a su familia que estaba en una parte de la piscina-me voy. Nos vemos después-Le dio un beso a Rin en los labios y le sonrió a Rinto-adiós.

-Adiós-contestaron ambos al unisono.

-Vamos con mis padres-Dell y kiyoteru apenas llegaron a la piscina y se metieron al agua junto con Rinto y Rin. Rin se subió en los hombros de Kiyoteru,como niña pequeña siendo cargada por su papá,y Dell cargó a Rinto de la misma manera.

-Tengo mas equilibrio que Rinto~-canturreó Rin,burlándose del chico. Rinto se acercó a ella con ayuda de Dell y la empujó,haciendo que se cayera.

-Oye!-Rin lo jaló por la espalda,haciendo que se cayera-estamos a mano-empezaron a reírse,y Rinto abrazó a Rin.

-Hay,mi linda primita...Len tiene suerte-murmuró lo último en el oído de la chica para que solo ella lo pudiera oír,Rin se quedó sorprendida.

-Oigan,salgan ya,vamos a almorzar-les dijo kiyoteru cuando el ya estaba secándose con una toalla. Rin y Rinto salieron de la piscina y se fueron con Dell y kiyoteru...

* * *

Y ahí está :) espero les haya gustado,y siento no responder reviews,les prometo que para el próximo los contesto,pero ahora tengo sueño. Creo que tal vez lo suba la otra semana,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :) Adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días,tardes o noches! otra semana,otro capitulo! ahora,yo les quería preguntar? que traen en contra de las verduras?! es que varios me han dicho cosas como "que asco,verduras" o "No manches,no te conocemos pero sabemos que eres sexy wey!" ok..olviden eso último ._. XD es que,no sé si a ustedes jamás les aconsejaron esto,pero de pequeña,el poco rato que veía a mi mamá,varias veces me dijo "si tus tías te dan verduras,tu cómelas" y así fue,mis tías me daban verduras,me alimentaban sano y me enseñaban a comer con palillos ya que mi mamá trabajaba,al igual que mi papá...ahora,todavía tengo ese hábito de comer verduras,de echo en estos últimos días he comido muchas verduras y se siente bien XD hay que promover ese buen hábito! antes de que la sociedad empeore...mas de lo que ya está ._. pero ya,no los voy a entretener,mejor Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Después de lo que pasó en la piscina,Rin se quedó pensativa...que quiso decir Rinto con eso? se habían ido a cambiar y a almorzar,pero en todo ese tiempo,Rin estuvo ida,como desconectada de todo. Eran las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente y Rin estaba viendo el mar,porque donde estaba la piscina,había unos escalones,que daban a la orilla del mar. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hola-murmuró esa voz tan conocida para ella,para después sentir como besaban su mejilla. Rin sonrió ligeramente y puso sus manos arriba de las manos de Len-lindo vestido-Rin traía un vestido rojo,un poco mas arriba de las rodillas que se amarraba del cuello,perfecto para estar en la playa.

-Hola...gracias-contestó dulcemente,y siguió viendo el mar. Len la soltó y se puso en frente de ella,frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye-le dijo Len a modo de regaño,mientras la abrazaba-vengo a darte amor y así me recibes?

-Lo siento...es que me quedé pensativa.

-Y se puede saber que es eso que te tiene tan pensativa?

Rin correspondió al abrazo y se acercó a su oído-Es que,después de que tumbé a Rinto cuando estábamos con mis padres,me dijo algo raro.

-Algo raro?-Len la miró extrañado-y..que te dijo?

-"Mi linda primita...Len tiene suerte"-Len se puso algo tenso y los celos subieron.

-Ok,admito que suena algo raro,pero,hay que recordar aquel dicho...

-Que dicho?-preguntó Rin confundida.

Len se acercó mas a su oído-Ya sabes...a la prima se le arrima...

-Len!-chilló Rin algo avergonzada,mientras se separaba de él.

-Lo siento,es solo que da esa impresión!

-No lo digas ni de chiste!

-Está bien,lo siento-Rin suspiró,Len tomó su mano y empezó a caminar-Y que le dijiste?

-Nada,no pude responder.

Len se la llevó a las sillas de playa que estaban ahí,se acostó en una y la acostó a ella con él-Alguna vez el ha dado señales de algo raro?

-Pues...-Rin se quedó pensando-de pequeños el actuaba raro..

-Que tipo de rareza?

-Me miraba extraño-Rin cerró los ojos-y siempre actuó raro..

-Pero sigue siendo tu primo-comentó algo celoso Len-no me cambiarías por el,verdad?

Rin lo miró divertida-claro que no! el siempre ha sido mi primo,y así seguirá-Rin lo abrazó-le tienes celos?

-A-algo-Len se sonrojó-porque no sé si quiere quitarme a mi novia,y no puedo dejar que me quite a mi princesa...además él tiene varias cosas a su favor...

Rin lo miró confundida-como que?

-Pues,no comparte tu sangre,además...tendría la aprobación de Kiyoteru..

-Ay,Len!-Rin se levantó de la silla y Len hizo lo mismo.

-Admitámoslo!-Len empezó a seguir a Rin ya que ella empezó a caminar-es como si hubiéramos estado en el Titanic,y él puede salvarte,tiene un asiento extra,y Rinto fuera tu prometido a la fuerza,obvio lo iba a salvar a él también aunque yo te hiciera feliz!

-Len...Rose y Jack fueron ficticios!

-Pero si hubiera sido real,me hubiera dejado morir!

Rin suspiró y siguió caminando-estás loco,lo sabías?

-Si-Len la alcanzó y la abrazó por la cintura-pero si te molestara no estarías conmigo...además-Len empezó a bajar su vestido porque sabía que abajo traía un traje de baño puesto-se que te gustaría hacer uno de mis planes random...

-Planes random?-Rin sintió las manos de Len deslizando su vestido por la cintura.

-Si-Len logró quitarle todo el vestido,y él se quitó la camiseta-este es un plan random,querida-Tomó a Rin de la cintura y la tiró al mar-ahí está!

-Oye!-Rin volvió a la orilla y lo tiró al mar también-puedo jugar también-estuvieron jugando un rato en el mar-hasta que se tiraron en la arena mientras reían.

Ambos soltaron un suspiró y voltearon a verse.

-Y te gustó mi plan?

-Si,estuvo divertido-Len se puso arriba de Rin y la besó. Puso su mano en el muslo de la chica y ella empezó a acariciarle la espalda-esto es otro plan random?

-No...pero si quieres,podemos hacerlo random-Len volvió a besarla y Rin lo intensificó. Se veían felices,algo excitados y emocionados por lo que estaban haciendo;Len empezó a subir su otra mano a la cintura de Rin y Rin suspiró...

-Rin! al fin te encuen...!-Kiyoteru llegó y examinó la situación:Len estaba arriba de Rin,besándose apasionadamente,ambos en trajes de baño.

Ambos rubios escucharon su voz y Len se alarmó-Espere-Len se quitó rápidamente de Rin y Rin se sentó-espere,lo siento!-Len empezó retroceder.

-Tu!-Kiyoteru corrió hacia él-hijo de tu...!-en ese momento se escuchó el claxon de un barco,tapando la continuación de la oración de Kiyoteru-ven aquí!

-Lo siento!-Len salió corriendo y kiyoteru iba detrás de él,tirándole arena.

-Basta!-chilló Rin mientras corría detrás de ellos-déjalo en paz.

-Devuélveme la pureza de mi hija!-Kiyoteru le empezó a tirar mas arena.

Y desde arriba estaban unos turistas viendo todo.

-Y como pueden darse cuenta,ese hombre trata de alcanzar a su yerno para castrarlo-dijo el señor encargado de dar el tour.

-ohhhhhh-dijeron todos los turistas al unisono,y empezaron a tomar fotos.

-Oigan-No le hacían caso a Rin-Oigan!-Len seguía corriendo y Kiyoteru iba atrás de el-OIGAN!

Ambos voltearon a verla-Que?

-No pasó nada!

-No me importa!-Kiyoteru se acercó a Len y le dio un zape.

-Auch!

-Para que aprendas a respetar a mi hija!-se acercó a Rin y se agachó a agarrar su vestido-tu y yo nos vamos! y tu,hijo de tu mamá,no te acerques a mi hija en un buen tiempo!-tomó la mano de Rin y se la llevó,y Len se quedó ahí...

* * *

-Rin no vas a comer?-estaban Dell,Kiyoteru,Rinto y Rin en su cuarto de hotel,pero habían salido a comprar comida.

Rin no contestó y siguió jugando con su comida.

Kiyoteru suspiró-Linda,si no vas a comer,no juegues con la comi-

-Contigo es con quien menos quiero hablar!-Rin se levantó de la mesa del pequeño comedor-acabas de tirar mi relación por la borda!

-Si no sabe respetarte,mejor que no se acerque!

-Es la primera vez que pasa,y no íbamos a llegar lejos!-Rin se acercó a la puerta de la habitación-y si pasa algo con mi relación,será tu culpa! estás contento ahora?!-Rin salió de la habitación con un portazo.

-Que fue eso?-preguntó Rinto confundido.

-Luego les cuento...no vayan por ella,ya se le pasará...

* * *

Rin se sentó en un sofá de la recepción y unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Una viejita con el cabello blanco,rizado y corto,se acercó a la rubia.

-Puedo sentarme aquí?-Rin la miró y asintió-no es que quiera ser chismosa,pero porque lloras?

-Por amor-Rin vio el piso y luego la viejita.

-Oh-la señora puso su mano en el hombro de la chica-pero que sucedió?

-Mi papá no lo acepta-dijo Rin triste mientras una lágrima bajaba-armó un escándalo y ahora no sé si mi chico seguirá a mi lado...

La señora tomó las manos de Rin-Sabes? a mi me pasó lo mismo...

-En serio?

-Si-la señora afirmó con la cabeza-mi padre no lo aceptaba...no me permitía verlo y él siempre me iba a ver...subía por el balcón de mi casa,y pasábamos horas conversando y compartiendo sueños-Rin sonrió levemente junto con la señora-un día mi padre nos descubrió y lo corrió de mi casa.

-Y que pasó después?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-No lo dejé,y el tampoco me dejó;al final nos casamos y tuvimos tres hermosos hijos...lamentablemente él ya no está con nosotros,mis hijos tomaron sus caminos y yo me quedé sola. Pero aún así,soy feliz.

-Que bueno...pero que aprendo de esto?

-Que si de verdad te ama,no te dejara ir tan fácilemente.-la señora sonrió y se quitó el guardapelo en forma de corazón que descansaba en su cuello-ten-se lo puso a Rin en sus manos.

-Señora...no puedo aceptarlo,es suyo...

-Linda,tómalo-Rin vio el guardapelo y luego a la señora-es para que te de fuerza...solo prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quiera-contestó Rin rápidamente.

-Cuídalo mucho...prométemelo.

-Se lo prometo-Rin le sonrió y la señora correspondió el gesto.

-Cuídate mucho-la señora se levantó y la vio-fuerza linda,fuerza-Rin se levantó e hizo una reverencia. La señora se fue y Rin se quedó viendo el guardapelo. su cadena era muy fina,era muy linda en verdad. Se puso el guardapelo y sonrió.

-Rin! te estaba buscando-Rinto se acercó a ella-estás bien?

-Si-Rin lo miró-porque me buscabas?

-Porque me intereso por tu bienestar...-la abrazó y se acercó a su oído-no quiero que estés triste...

-G-gracias-Rin se separó de él y lo miró-Quieres volver a la habitación?

-No,ven conmigo-Rinto se la llevó al jardín-es lindo verdad?

-Podríamos verlo mejor mañana,aquí ya está oscuro-contestó Rin cruzada de brazos.

-Trato de ser bueno,Rin-se acercó a ella-que te pasa?

-Que no estoy de humor,quiero volver a la habitación-Rin empezó a caminar,pero Rinto la detuvo-Rinto,suéltame por favor.

-No todavía-la acercó a él-no es justo,estás haciéndole daño al tío Kiyoteru,todo por Len.

-No te cayó bien?

-Si,me cayó bien,pero no tiene caso si solo será una traba entre tu y mi tío-se acercó mas a su rostro,poniendo nerviosa a Rin-piensas ser así de egoísta?

-Rinto,es mi decisión y..

-Y nada...yo puedo hacer muchas cosas...

-C-como que?-preguntó Rin algo temerosa.

-Hacerte olvidar a Len-se acercó mas a Rin,y posó sus labios en los de la chica...

* * *

Sé que quieren hacerlo,mátenme XD no puedo emparejar a Rinto con Lenka,hay que recordar que aquí,Lenka tiene cinco años y es hermana de Len,lo siento por aquellos que lo querían. Pero bueno,eso es todo por hoy,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! aquí está el capitulo siete,disfrútenlo :)

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Rinto seguía besando a Rin,pero la chica lo apartó y le dio una cachetada.

-Porque hiciste eso?!-Preguntó Rin,hecha una fiera-Que acaso no te da vergüenza?!

-Porque tendría que darme vergüenza?-Preguntó Rinto,haciéndose el inocente-eres mi prima,pero no llevamos la misma sangre...

-Aún así,yo no te quiero de esa manera!

-Tienes que olvidar a Len!

-Dame una buena razón para olvidarlo!

-...-

-Eso creí-Rin negó varias veces y le dirigió una mirada,con los ojos cristalinos-eres un estúpido...tenías que meter la pata,eh?-Rin se volteó y se fue,Rinto vio como se alejaba,no tenía caso seguirla...

* * *

Rin estaba sentada en una banca del hotel,viendo las estrellas. Se levantó de su asiento y suspiró,sacó su teléfono y vio la hora.

-10:45...ya es tarde-murmuró para si misma,había pasado una hora después del beso-no quiero volver-Volteó a su izquierda y vio a Len,que estaba viéndola. Empezaron a acercarse hasta estar juntos. Ambos miraban la nada,en silencio; voltearon a verse,y se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

-Vas a dejarme verdad?-preguntó Rin con algo de miedo,y la voz quebradiza.

-Claro que no!-Len la abrazó,y Rin se refugió en su pecho-dame una buena razón para hacerlo...

-Creí que lo harías después de lo que dijo mi padre!

-Rin...no pienso dejarte...no voy a dejarte-Len besó su frente con ternura-Kiyoteru no podrá separarnos,sabes porque?-Rin negó con la cabeza-Porque te amo.

Rin lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo abrazó aún más-Len...también te amo...

* * *

-Donde está Rin?-Dell estaba preocupado porque su hija no aparecía,Kiyoteru estaba igual y Rinto no decía nada.

-Volverá,ya lo verás-aseguró Kiyoteru nervioso,pero ni él se lo creía.

-Y si le llamamos? ella llevaba su celular-dijo Dell,tomando su celular.

-Será lo mejor-contestó Kiyoteru-hazlo...

* * *

Len se sentía afortunado,ya que sus padres le dieron una habitación propia en el hotel para que tuviera su privacidad y ahora estaba ahí con Rin,besándose apasionadamente,mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Rin.

-Es...mi teléfono-dijo Rin entre suspiros,tratando de separar al rubio de su cuello. Estiró la mano y tomó su celular y vio el identificador de llamadas.

-Quien..es?

-Mi papá-Rin apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita de noche-problema resuelto-Len volvió a atacar el cuello de la chica mientras desabrochaba el sostén de la chica,sacándole gemidos cuando empezó a masajear sus pechos.

-L-len!-chilló Rin algo avergonzada y excitada,tomó la cabeza de Len entre sus manos y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja,haciendo que el rubio soltara un gemido...

* * *

-Y si le pasó algo?-Dell se encontraba aún mas nervioso y preocupado,había llamado a Rin 15 veces y ninguna contestó-suficiente! voy a buscarla!

-Dell,volverá sola!

-Kiyoteru,basta! sabemos que no es así!-Dell salió del cuarto y se fue a buscar a su hija...

* * *

-Rin-Len suspiraba el nombre de la chica,justo cuando ella empezó a besar su torso,pasando su lengua lenta y torturosamente por él-Rin!

* * *

-Rin!-Dell gritaba el nombre de su hija desesperado,esperando que Rin saliera de algún lado y volvieran juntos a la habitación-Rin!

* * *

Len se dejó caer en la cama,ambos estaban jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

-Eso...fue...increíble-Dijo Rin etrecortadamente,mientras trataba de recuperarse.

-mas que...increíble-respondió Len viendo a la chica. Len se acomodó a lado de Rin y los tapó a ambos con las sábanas-Te amo.

-Rin lo abrazó,acomodándose en su pecho-yo igual..-Len la abrazó y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

-No la encontré anoche-Dell estaba muy triste,le daba miedo que algo le haya pasado a Rin-crees que esté bien?

-Ya no sé que pensar-contestó Kiyoteru,bajando la cabeza-Rinto,llámale de nuevo-Rinto volvió a marcarle.

-Me manda al buzón-contestó el chico colgando el teléfono.

-Esperaremos a que llegue,si no viene,vamos a buscarla...

* * *

Rin despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Len.

-Buenos días-saludó la chica sonriendo dulcemente.

-Buenos días-Len le dio un beso en los labios-dormimos juntos dos noches seguidas...

-Pero en la primera no hubo nada.

-Pero quisiera despertar así mañana-le contestó Len,y Rin lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho.

-Nadie nos va a separar...

-No dejaré que pase,Rin-Len le sonrió y suspiró-que hora es?

Rin vio el reloj-las 8:00.

-Aunque no quiera,tenemos que levantarnos-Len suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

-Me duele la cadera-comentó Rin.

-Es normal..fue nuestra primera vez...-Len se sonrojó al igual que Rin-ve a bañarte...

-Y si me pasa algo?-preguntó Rin pícara,finjiendo inocencia.

Len le devolvió la ronrisa-No te va a pasar nada,yo te cuidaré-se acercó a Rin y la levantó-al baño!-Len corrió hasta el baño con Rin en brazos y cerró la puerta...

* * *

Pasó una hora y ni rastros de Rin.

-Ya me voy a buscarla!-Dell abrió la puerta,pero para su sorpresa,Rin estaba a punto de abrirla-Rin!-Dell abrazó a Rin-donde estabas?!

-Me quedé dormida en una silla de la playa-mintió la chica.

-Te marqué como 15 veces...

-Se apagó mi celular.

-No debiste de dormir afuera-dijo Kiyoteru,acercándose a ellos.

-Lo siento-contestó Rin algo seca-no sabía como estabas después de lo que pasó.

-Pero estás bien-Rinto se acercó a ella,y Rin bajó la cabeza-verdad?

-Si-Rin entró a la habitación y se acostó-auch...

-Te pasa algo?-preguntó Dell,preocupado.

-Si,dormí mal y me duele la cadera...-Rin se levantó de la cama y se acercó al baño-voy bañarme-entró a baño y se quedó ahí un rato,lo suficiente como para que creyeran que se bañó. Solo se cambió de ropa y prendió la secadora para que pensaran que se secó el pelo. Salió y vio a todos vestidos-A donde vamos?

-Vamos a desayunar-contestó Kiyoteru-vienes?

-Si-Rin tomó su bolsa y se fueron.

* * *

Rin estaba desayunando tranquilamente,Rinto,Kiyoteru y Dell estaban hablando alegremente,y Rin estaba callada. sintió que su celular vibró y lo sacó dejándolo en sus piernas,tenía un mensaje.

_"Que pasa? la plática no es interesante?"_

Rin volteó para todos lados. Vió a Len que le estaba sonriendo,estaba pasando por ahí y vio a Rin. Rin le contestó el mensaje.

_"No es eso. Estoy muy adolorida,y no tengo ganas de hablar."_

Le mandó el mensaje y luego volteó a ver a Kiyoteru,que seguía hablando con todos. Sintió que su celular vibró otra vez y leyó el mensaje.

_"Lo siento. Te lastimé?"_

Volteó a ver a Len y tenía una cara de preocupación. Rin no tardó en responder el mensaje.

_"No lo hiciste,es normal. Estaré bien,no te preocupes."_

Lo miró y le sonrió. Len le respondió.

_"Entonces,te creo. Te amo._

Lo miró y Len le guiñó el ojo. Rin le sonrió.

_"Yo también te amo"_

Rin lo miró por última vez y le lanzó un beso disimuladamente. Len se sonrojó y empezó a caminar. Vio a Rin y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Rin,que haces?-Dell vio que su hija volteaba mucho hacia abajo.

-Etto..hablo con Miku-contestó la chica-me mandó un mensaje.

-Ah...bueno-Dell volvió a la plática y Rin se levantó de la mesa.

-Oigan,voy a caminar un rato..

-Yo voy contigo-Rinto se levantó pero Rin lo detuvo.

-No gracias,quiero caminar yo sola-Rin se fue y fue a la piscina.

-Rin-Chan-Lenka llegó hacia donde estaba y la abrazó-hola!

-Hola!-Rin la abrazó y la miró sonriente-vas a nadar?

-Si,Len va a nadar conmigo-volteó a ver a Len y traía un short para nadar color azul.

-Esta niña me obligó-dijo Len,fingiendo enojo. Rin se rió y Len se acercó a ella.

-Quieres nadar con nosotros?-le preguntó Len en el oído.

-No puedo,te recuerdo que tengo prohibido acercarme a ti en un tiempo...además..te recuerdo que me duele la cadera,Len...

-Cierto,perdón-Len se separó de ella-y que harás?

-Los voy a observar-Len se metió a la piscina con Lenka y Rin los veía jugar y reír. Su teléfono sonó y ella contestó.

-Hola?

-Donde estás?

-Estoy en la piscina,Rinto-Rin rodó los ojos.

-Necesitamos que vengas ahora a la habitación.

-Pero porq...

-Tu solo ven-Rinto le colgó y Rin se levantó de la silla.

-Len,me tengo que ir-Len la vio y salió de la piscina.

-Y eso porque?

-No lo sé,Rinto me llamó y me dijo que fuera-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Len-adiós.

-Adiós.

Rin se fue y cuando llegó a la habitación,vio a Dell y Kiyoteru empacando.

-Hey,que pas...

-Que nos vamos-Kiyoteru le contestó rápidamente.

-Porque?

-Porque mientras Len esté aquí,no podemos salir-Kiyoteru se acercó a Rin-empaca,ahora-Rin no dijo nada y le hizo caso a Kiyoteru. Media hora después ya iba en un taxi camino al aeropuerto. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Len.

_"Len,voy al aeropuerto,me devuelvo a Tokio :( "._

Miró por la ventana y recargó la cabeza en ella. Sintió el celular vibrar,y lo vio.

_"Que mal...cuando nos vamos a ver?"_

Rin le contestó rápidamente.

_"Pues cuando vuelvas...te amo"._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_"También te amo. Adiós."_

Rin contestó.

_"Adiós"._

Después de eso guardó su teléfono,ya no recibió otro mensaje. Llegaron al aeropuerto,y media hora después de llegar,ya estaban en un avión de vuelta a Tokio...

* * *

Tómenla! ya está! quiero agradecerles sus reviews,y decirles que voy a responder sus reviews...mañana! y cuando digo que los voy a contestar,me refiero a los del capitulo pasado,que en estos momentos mi cuerpo pide que me duerma. Dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! como están? espero que estén bien :) este capitulo es especial,porque es el capitulo 8,osea,no es el 7 y tampoco el 9...por eso es especial XD espero lo disfruten y bueno..hoy si respondo reviews :) Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido,Len ya estaba en Tokio,y estaba con Kaito y Miku en casa de Kaito.

-Ay,eres tan lindo-Miku y kaito estaban haciéndose cariñitos y Len miraba para todos lados como diciendo "Mátenme".

-Oigan,somos tres,recuerdan?-dijo Len con los brazos cruzados,Kaito volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño.

-No seas aguafiestas...porque no invitaste a Rin?

-Te recuerdo,que esta mañana te dije que tengo prohibido acercarme a ella en un tiempo,y solo la veo en la mañana...la extraño...

-Aww-Miku vio enternecida a Len-Te alegrará saber que Rin te extraña también.

-En serio?-Miku asintió-a todo esto,donde está?

-Hoy iba a ir a ver su vestido de dama de honor-contestó Miku-su prima se va a a casar,y le pidió a Rin ser una de sus damas.

-Y tu vas a ir a esa boda?-le preguntó Kaito a Miku.

-Si,su prima me invitó. Se casa el sábado y veían los últimos toques,porque,repentinamente,el cuerpo de Rin cambió...se ve mas formada-Miku vio pícara a Len y este se sonrojó.

-Ah,si?-Len vio el piso haciéndose el malentendido-que raro...

-Ay,ni te hagas,Rin es mi mejor amiga,la vi actuando raro y me tuvo que contar todo...la obligué-a Len y Kaito les salió una gota de sudor en la frente-y que bien que van bien en su relación,pero aún así...APROVECHADO!-Miku agarró una almohada y empezó a golpear a Len-Devuélveme la pureza de mi amiga!

-Auch! lo mismo me dijo Kiyoteru el día de la playa!-Len se quejaba y Kaito estaba en el piso muerto de la risa-deja de reírte y ayúdame!

-Jaja,perdón-Kaito trataba de contener la risa mientras ayudaba a Len a levantarse del suelo,ya que por tanto golpe,terminó en el piso.

-Desde ese último golpe no recordará su apellido...-Comentó Miku,mientras se arreglaba la blusa y se sentaba otra vez-Ya es tarde. Kaito,me acompañas a mi casa?

-Si...Len,vienes o te vas directo a tu casa?

-Me voy directo a mi casa-Len les sonrió-pero la llevas a su casa!-Len dejó a ambos sonrojados y el se fue...

* * *

Al día siguiente,los chicos estaban en la última clase.

-Mira,Len-Gakupo,salió corriendo para tomar impulso y hacer una maroma,pero se cayó. Empezaron a reírse-No se burlen!

-Es que fue divertido-contestó kaito,y Len se estaba riendo.

-Hey,chicos!-Kiyoteru entró al salón junto con otro señor-pongan atención:él es el señor Sayashi,y les va a dar una plática,que espero todos aprovechen. Si tienen dudas,pueden preguntar con toda la confianza del mundo-Kiyoteru se acercó a la puerta del salón y la cerró,quedando adentro los alumnos,el señor Sayashi,él,el director y otro maestro.

-Buenos días-el señor que tenía cabello negro y lentes,hizo una reverencia-vengo a hablarles de algo de lo que ustedes conocen:la sexualidad...saben? tiene mucho que ver en su futuro...

Y así,pasó media hora y esa plática,Len jugaba con su lápiz haciendo el "lápiz de hule" kaito dibujaba un helado,Gakupo casi se dormía y los demás alumnos no ponían mucha atención.

-Porque en una noche se puede definir su destino,por ejemplo,si Kagamine-San tuviera relaciones con su novia-Len se sonrojó y Kiyoteru lo vio feo-,y no usa protección,hay la posibilidad enorme de que se embarace.

-Yo creo que primero su suegro lo castra-comentó Kaito,haciendo que varios se rieran,y no precisamente porque supieran que era la hija del sensei,sino por su fama de chico malo,que no tenemos que recordar,supongo.

-Pero Kagamine-San no es capaz de hacer algo así-contestó kiyoteru viéndolo feo-verdad?

-N-no,sensei-Len lo miraba nervioso.

-Len,porque tanto nerviosismo de repente?-preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Por nada...usted continúe con su charla,mientras mas pronto acabe,mejor.

-Está bien...tomando nuestro ejemplo otra vez,no sabemos como son los padres de la chicas,pueden apoyarla o botarla o que se yo...

-Pero su padre no sería capaz de hacer algo así,verdad?-preguntó Len,lanzándole una mirada a kiyoteru.

-Yo creo que no-contestó kiyoteru viendo a otro lado.

-Pero si pasa,Kagamine-San tal vez deje la escuela,para poder mantener a su nueva familia...así que deben de pensar bien sus actos,tengan protección a la mano si piensan estar con su pareja,porque uno nunca sabe. Y eso es todo,gracias por su atención-el timbre sonó justo en ese momento y empezaron a salir. Len salió rápidamente del salón,porque iba a ver a Rin...

* * *

Len y ella iban caminando por el parque tranquilamente.

-Y me vio feo...otra vez-Len le estaba contando lo que ocurrió,y Rin solo lo miraba.

-Claro que te iba a ver feo...si se entera que estamos juntos en este momento me mata...

-Si se entera que ya estuvimos juntos me castra-empezaron a reírse,y se sentaron en una banca.

-Por cierto...le dije que te iba a invitar,así que no puede decir nada...

-Invitarme a donde?-preguntó Len confundido.

-Mi prima se va a casar,también soy una de las damas de honor,y quiero invitarte,pero si no quieres ir entiendo perfectamente...

-Claro que voy contigo-Len le sonrió-cuando es?

-El sábado...va a ser muy divertido.

-Si que lo será-Len tomó su mano y la levantó-me tengo que ir.

-Yo también,tengo cosas que hacer-Rin le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-te amo.

-Y yo a ti-tomaron caminos diferentes y Rin se fue a casa..

* * *

-Tadaima!-Rin entró a su casa y vio a Dell.

-Bienvenida. Invitaste a Len?

-Si,y dijo que va a ir-Rin caminó hasta la cocina y vio a Kiyoteru ahí sentado-prométeme que no matarás a Len antes de la boda.

-Sabes que sigo algo enojado,verdad?

-Sabes que lo invité,verdad? Teto dijo que quería verme de la mano con mi novio,osea Len-Rin sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador y se sentó con kiyoteru-por favor,no hagas nada.

Kiyoteru suspiró y la vio-No puedo hacer nada. Aunque no me gusta,el dibuja esas grandes sonrisas en tu cara-Rin sonrió y kiyoteru también-tranquila.

-Gracias!-Rin lo abrazó y se fue. Y en cuanto ella pasó por el umbral de la puerta,Kiyoteru dejó de sonreír.

-No te gusta la idea,verdad?-Preguntó Dell,con una sonrisa torcida-tranquilo,no pasa nada.

-Y espero que todo siga así-Kiyoteru se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la habitación.

Dell suspiró-Ay,kiyoteru...

* * *

El sábado llegó y Len estaba en su habitación arreglándose para la ceremonia;traía un traje negro,con una camisa blanca,una corbata amarilla y unos zapatos que combinaban a la perfección.

-Mamá dice que te apresures o llegarás tarde-Lenka se asomó al cuarto de Len-te vas a casar con Rin-Chan.

Len se sonrojó-No,voy a la boda de una prima de Rin-se acercó a la puerta y tomó la mano de Lenka-vamos a la sala-bajaron y lo primero que vieron fue a Lily.

-Te ves tan elegante-dijo Lily sonriente.

-Gracias-Len vio la hora en el reloj de pared que tenían-mejor me voy ya. Y no llegaré tarde. Adiós-se despidió de su mamá y de Lenka y se fue.

* * *

Rin estaba afuera de la iglesia con Miku,Miku traía un hermoso vestido mas arriba de las rodillas color gris,pero del pecho era amarillo,abajo era de holanes,traía unas zapatillas negras,un bolso amarillo de mano sin cordones y su cabello estaba planchado,estaba un poco maquillada. El vestido de Rin era rojo strapless,arriba de las rodillas,con un escote de corazón,unas zapatillas negras,una bolsa de mano sin tirantes dorada,su cabello estaba ondulado y tenía una flor roja en el cabello,tenía un maquillaje sutil y natural.

-Oigan-Kiyoteru y Dell se aparecieron,ellos traían trajes,pero el de Dell era gris y el de Kiyoteru negro,ambos con camisa blanca y la corbata de Dell era roja y la de kiyoteru negra-cuanto falta para que empiece?

-Aguanta,papá,ya va a empezar-Rin miró para otro lado y vio a Len que venía acercándose-hola...

-Hola...wow-Len se dio cuenta del vestido de Rin-te ves muy linda-Rin se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-G-gracias-contestó Rin sonrojada,levantando la cabeza-ya casi empieza la boda..

-Rin!-una señora de cabello rubio se acercó a la chica-vamos,te necesito acá...

-Ya voy-Rin la miró y le sonrió,después volteó a ver a Len-siéntate con Miku,si?

-Está bien-Len le sonrió y Rin se fue. Todos entraron a la iglesia,pasaron las damas,el novio,y al final,pasó Teto,luciendo un vestido hermoso. La ceremonia pasó,y Rin volteó a ver disimuladamente a sus padres,que estaban con Miku y con Len,vio que Dell casi se dormía,y tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-Hasta que la muerte los separe?-el padre,terminó de decir todo y Ted sonrió.

-Acepto.

-Entonces los declaro marido,y mujer...puede besar a la novia-Teto y Ted se besaron y todos aplaudieron,haciendo que Dell reaccionara y se pusiera a aplaudir sin saber que pasaba,Rin bajó la cabeza,queriendo aguantar la risa. Salieron de la iglesia y mientras todos felicitaban a la pareja,Rin se alejó un poco y se empezó a reírse.

-Porque te alejaste?-Miku se acercó a Rin.

-Es que,jaja,mi papá se durmió y despertó todo desconcertado,jajaja!-Rin casi se caía de la risa pero logró calmarse-aaaay...y Teto?

-Buscándote-Miku tomó la mano de Rin y se la llevó-Teto! felicidades...

-Gracias Miku-Teto y Miku se abrazaron.

-Felicidades-Rin la abrazó y Teto correspondió el gesto.

-Rin,te estaba buscando-Len se acercó a Rin y vio a Teto-Hola...

-Hola. Tu eres Len?-Teto miró sonriente a Len,y este asintió-mucho gusto,soy Teto.

-Es un gusto...por cierto,felicidades.

-Gracias.

Se sonrieron y tomaron sus caminos,ya que iban a la fiesta...

* * *

La noche llegó al igual que la fiesta,varios bailaban y otros conversaban,la fiesta era muy linda,elegante,pero sin perder la alegría. Estaban sirviendo la comida.

-Que es eso?-le murmuró Len a Rin,viendo la comida exótica que estaba en su plato.

-Platillos franceses-le contestó Rin-créeme,ni yo estoy segura de que es.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó Kiyoteru viendo a ambos chicos.

-Nada-Rin comió un poco de su platillo,pero hizo una mueca-humm,está caliente-tomó su copa con agua y tomó un poco-mucho mejor...

-Ten cuidado,Rinny...estás bien?-preguntó Len.

-Si,no te preocupes.

-Aww,se ven tan lindos juntos!-chilló Miku emocionada-verdad,Dell-San?

-Si-Dell les sonrió-hacen una muy linda pareja...

-Si,muy linda pareja-Kiyoteru jugaba con su comida algo molesto. cenaron y luego Len sacó a bailar a Rin.

-Ya quítate ese odio contra Len-Dell y Kiyoteru los observaban y kiyoteru no estaba muy feliz que digamos-Rin está muy feliz.

-Es que Len la hace feliz-contestó Miku-sabe? Rin me ha contado lo mucho que se quieren,y que Len la respeta,siempre es muy atento,y no le falta al respeto,porque lo odia entonces?

-No es odio...admito que son celos de padre-Contestó Kiyoteru,viendo como Len hacia que Rin girara elegantemente,y luego Rin lo hacía girar de la misma manera que él,para después aferrarse a su cuello,y Len a su cintura-aunque es cierto,Rin se ve muy feliz...

-Porque lo es-Dell se levantó-quiero bailar,Miku,me concedes una pieza?

-Si señor Hiyama-Miku se levantó y se pusieron a bailar,y Kiyoteru se quedó viendo a todos.

-Y te estás divirtiendo?-le preguntó Rin a Len.

-Si,además la fiesta está muy linda-Len hizo que Rin girara y después la volvió a sujetar de la cintura-y tu te diviertes?

-Si-Rin le sonrió-solo que en serio me quedé con la duda de la comida...que rayos era?

-No lo sé,pero estaba rico-ambos se rieron,y se abrazaron sin dejar de bailar.

-te quiero-murmuró Rin en el oído de Len,para después dejar un pequeño besito en su lóbulo.

-Yo también te quiero-Len se separó de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios,esto fue visto por kiyoteru y bajó la cabeza.

-Porque?!-murmuró Kiyoteru,viendo el cielo-porque?!

-Porque que?-Rin y Len llegaron hacia donde estaba.

-Nada...y Dell?

-Está bailando con Miku-Rin se sentó junto con Len-Teto tirará el ramo en unos momen-

-Hora de tirar el ramo!

-Justo ahora-Rin rodó los ojos por la interrupción.

-Rin,tu también vienes-Miku le jaló el brazo,y se la llevó.

-Bien-Teto estaba arriba de una silla-todas conocen la tradición,así que pónganse atentas,ok?-Todas las chicas corearon un "Si!"-muy bien! uno...dos...tres!-Teto hizo como que lo tiraba pero no lo hizo-ahhh,se crean! ahora si,ahí va; Uno...dos...tres!-Tiró el ramo y todo se vio en cámara Lenta. una señora rozó el ramo con los dedos mas no lo pudo tomar,el ramo se fue en una dirección y fue directo a...

* * *

Octavo capítulo! ojalá les haya gustado :) y pues,bendito fin de semana! probablemente,cuando estén leyendo esto,yo esté en camino a una ciudad cercana de donde yo vivo,pero eso no evita que haya publicado :) antes de irme,quiero saber que tanto saben...Cual es mi primer nombre? díganmelo en su review,y si no lo saben...pues no lo saben XD Bueno,eso es todo por hoy,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Quien volvió?! Yo! como están? espero que bien,y como ven,hay otro capitulo :) la escuela,la maldita escuela,no deja mucho tiempo para escribir,pero aquí estoy. Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

-Tengo el ramo!-chilló Miku agitando el ramo emocionada,recibiendo bufidos de molestia de las demás chicas.

-Que bien,Miku!-Rin abrazó a Miku y le habló en el oído-espero Kaito te lo pida pronto-Miku se sonrojó y Rin la soltó-ja,te sonrojaste.

-No importa-Miku bajó la cabeza y Len le palpó la espalda.

-Ojalá tu y Kaito sean felices...

-Len!-Miku se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza-no hables tan fuerte...

-Casi fue murmuro...

-Déjala,ese sonrojo significa que en serio quiere con Kaito-Rin la miró pícara-Len,vámonos,hay que dejarla que planee su boda a gusto-Rin tomó la mano de Len y se fueron a la mesa. La boda pasó muy rápido,y Kiyoteru,Dell y Rin estaban en su casa.

-Que linda boda,cuando yo me case le pediré a Gigi que planee mi boda-Rin se dejó caer en el sofá.

-No hables tan pronto!-Kiyoteru subió las escaleras,y el teléfono empezó a sonar. Rin lo tomó y contestó.

-Hola?

-Rin! soy Yoko,me recuerdas?

-Claro que si,señorita Yoko!-Rin se sentó-a que se debe su llamada?

-Mira,se que dejaste el patinaje por un buen tiempo,pero resulta,que tu eres una de las mejores,y te necesitamos para la próxima competencia.

-En serio?

-Si! y no se si estés interesada...

-Claro que si!-Rin se levantó del sofá-cuando tengo que ir?

-Mañana,ven a la pista donde entrenamos,ok?

-Ok,ahí estaré,a que hora?

-A las 3 de la tarde. Estaremos muy felices de tenerte. Adiós.

-Adiós-Rin colgó e hizo un bailecito raro-Papá,vuelvo a la competencia!

-Que?-Dell salió de la cocina-vuelves al patinaje?

-Si!

-Que bien!-Dell la abrazó y Rin correspondió el gesto-felicidades!

Rin sonrió aún mas,iba a volver a las competencias en patinaje...

* * *

-Rin! hola-una chica de cabello rojo se acercó a ella,la chica traía un traje para patinar pegado,color azul,un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,de tirantes algo gruesos,y tenía su cabello recogido en un chongo-veo que volviste...

-Si,dijeron que todavía calificaba para entrar a la próxima competencia-Rin tenía su cabello agarrado también en un chongo,pero su vestido era rojo,pegado como el de Miki,mas arriba de las rodillas,pero era cuello de tortuga sin mangas-que ha pasado?

-Mejor ni te cuento-ambas se sentaron en unas bancas y Rin se empezó a poner los patines-La presumida de Sayumi no ha dejado de decir que ganará,a parte de que como ya no estabas,según ella,era mejor...

-Déjala,te aseguro que ni siquiera calificará para la competencia-Rin se levantó,y caminó por el piso alfombrado hasta llegar a la pista de hielo;empezó a patinar para agarrar un ritmo-wow,es mas difícil...

-Lo dejaste por casi un año,solo es cuestión de práctica y verás que tendrás de vuelta tu equilibrio perfecto-Miki le sonrió,y Rin siguió patinando.

-Aquí voy-Rin le dio unas vueltas a la pista,tomó impulso y dio una vuelta al aire,pero sus cálculos salieron mal y cayó de fea manera al piso-ahhhh!

-Rin!-Miki patinó hacia ella y se puso a su lado...

* * *

Len estaba en su casa,ayudando a su mamá a cocinar.

-Cuanta sal le pongo?-le preguntó Len a su mamá.

-Muy poca,que después estará todo salado.

-OK-Len le puso muy poca sal,y siguió batiendo. Su teléfono sonó,vio el identificador y contestó rápidamente-Que pasa,Miku?

-Len,te llamaba para decirte que Rin está en el hospital...

-En el hospital?-Len se preocupó al instante,y preocupando a su mamá-Miku,que le pasó a Rin?

-Sufrió un accidente,y se fracturó la pierna,y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará en el hospital.

-Pero no sufrió otra cosa verdad? solo es eso,verdad?

-Si,solo es eso...tengo que colgar,el doctor se acerca-Miku colgó y Len vio a su mamá.

-Que le pasó a Rin?-Lily también estaba preocupada.

-Se fracturó la pierna,y no saben cuanto tiempo estará en el hospital...

-Tranquilo-Lily puso su mano en el hombro del chico-ve a verla mas tarde y verifica que esté bien,si?

Len asintió,pero no se quedó tranquilo.

* * *

Rin,Kiyoteru y Dell estaban en la habitación del hospital,Miku había salido a comprar agua.

-Me duele-se quejó Rin,que ahora estaba en una bata de hospital (la de paciente,claro está),y veía su yeso.

-Tranquila-Dell le acarició la cabeza-esperemos que esto no sea tan grave.

-Sabemos que en serio querías competir,pero ya habrá otras competencias-Kiyoteru le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un besito en la frente-todo va a estar bien-Oyeron como tocaban la puerta y Kiyoteru se reincorporó-adelante...

Len abrió la puerta lentamente-Hola...

-Hola-Contestó Rin sonriendo levemente. Len entró y se acercó a ella-como supiste que estaba en el hospital?

-Miku me dijo-Len se acercó a ella y Dell y kiyoteru solo volvieron al sofá que estaba ahí-que tan fracturada está tu pierna?

-Ni idea-Rin suspiró-En serio espero recuperarme pronto-volvieron a tocar la puerta y entró el doctor.

-Señorita Hiyama,le tengo buenas y malas noticias...

-Cual es la buena?

-La buenas es que nuestra sala de rayos x funciona perfectamente...la mala,es que funciona lo suficiente,como para darnos a saber que tendremos que operarla.

-Operarme?-Rin se asustó-pero después de eso todo seguirá como antes,verdad? le recuerdo,que tenía que calificar para una competencia,y no quiero que mi última competencia sea la que tuve hace casi un año...

-Solo será para re-acomodarle el hueso,y podrá caminar y hacer todo lo que hace en su vida cotidiana. Se quedará...una semana.

-Una semana?!-Kiyoteru se levantó del sofá-porque tanto?

-Porque tendrá que estar en reposo después de la operación-El doctor se acercó a la puerta-con su permiso,me retiro,prepararemos todo porque hoy mismo la operamos-el doctor se fue y Rin solo dejó caer su cabeza a la almohada.

-Porque me pasa esto a mi?!

-Por querer entrar a la pista de hielo,sin calentar antes-Miku entró al cuarto y se acercó a Dell y Kiyoteru-vamos a la cafetería.

-Pero porque?-preguntó Dell.

-Porque hay pie de manzana.

-Vamos!-Dell y Kiyoteru salieron corriendo,Miku solo suspiró y les sonrió al par de rubios-jeje,pórtense bien...-dicho esto se fue.

-Y,que te pasó exactamente?-Len la miraba y Rin veía su yeso.

-Nunca te conté,pero yo patino en hielo...practicaba y llegué a ir a competencias,pero lo deje por casi un año...me llamaron,dijeron que me necesitaban para ganar,y me pasó esto practicando-Len tomó la mano de Rin-yo en verdad quería participar...

-Tranquila-Len se sentó a su lado-estarás mejor,ya lo verás,habrán mas concursos a los cuales podrás entrar y ganarás. Pero que quede claro,tengo que verte patinar,ahora ya me entró curiosidad...

Rin sonrió-Lo verás cuando esté mejor,y te enseñaré a patinar.

-Ya dijiste-Len la besó y Rin sonrió-quieres chocolate? saqué uno de la máquina expendedora.

-Si-Len abrió el chocolate y se metió un cuadrito a la boca,dejando la mitad afuera,se acercó a Rin y Rin mordió ese pedazo. Len le sonrió y bajó la cabeza-te sonrojaste?

-Tal vez...

-Awww...ven aquí-Rin agarró otro pedazo y se lo metió a la boca;Len entendió y se acercó a ella,y mordió el chocolate sin romperlo...

-Lamento interrumpir-una enfermera,cabe a recalcar sonrojada,entró a la habitación-venía a traerle el almuerzo,señorita Hiyama...

-Gracias-Rin le sonrió a le enfermera y esta se acercó a ella.

-Tenga-acercó la mesa para poner la comida y la acomodó-aquí esta,consomé de pollo,una gelatina de fresa y jugo de naranja-la enfermera sonrió y se fue.

Rin probó el consomé y sonrió-La comida es buena-siguió comiendo,y cuando terminó todo,Len se acercó a ella.

-Quieres ver la televisión?

-Si-Len le pasó el control a Rin y Rin prendió la tele-mira,dicen que ese programa es bueno-Len le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. estuvieron viendo la tele un buen rato-mmm,tengo frío...Len,puedes pasarme la manta,por favor?

-Si-Len se levantó y la tapó con la manta que estaba en los pies de Rin-ya?

-Si. Gracias...

-Señorita Hiyama-El doctor entró a la habitación-estamos listos,así que vamos a operarla...

-Tengo miedo-Rin bajó la cabeza y Len se la levantó.

-Tranquila,aquí vamos a estar,esperando que todo esté bien.

-Len tiene razón,Rin-Dell se acercó a ella,todo va a estar bien-El doctor y unas enfermeras se llevaron a Rin con todo y camilla,dejando a Miku,Dell,kiyoteru y Len en el cuarto.

-Ojalá todo salga bien...voy a ir a comprar algo para almorzar-Kiyoteru se acercó a la puerta.

-Llévese a Len-Miku empujó a Len,haciéndolo para en frente.

Kiyoteru suspiró con algo de enfado-Camina Kagamine-Len se apresuró a llegar hacia donde estaba y emprendieron su camino. Se subieron al elevador y pulsaron el botón que los llevaría al primer piso.

-Ojalá todo salga bien-Len miraba el piso.

-Si,esperemos-después de eso un silencio incómodo se hizo presente,pero fue interrumpido por un feo sonido del elevador-que fue eso?

-N-no lo sé-Len se agarró del barandal que tiene el elevador y Kiyoteru solo se recargó en la pared. El elevador había parado y no precisamente porque ya habían llegado al primer piso.

-Oh no-Kiyoteru empezó a golpear la pared-estamos atorados aquí!

-Eh?!

-Auxilio!-gritaron ambos al unisono...gritaron como por 10 minutos pero nadie los escuchó.

-Genial-Len se sentó en el piso-estamos atascados aquí...

-Que horror-Kiyoteru se sentó pero en el otro extremo del elevador-solo hay que esperar a que vengan,supongo...

-Y si primero aplasta ese botón?-Len señaló el botón de emergencia que tenía el elevador.

-aplástalo tu,tu estás mas cerca-Len solo suspiró y lo aplastó.

-Y ahora?

-No ganamos nada perdiendo la calma...

-Espere...mire!-Len señaló una rejilla que estaba en el techo-podemos salir por ahí!

-Len,eres un genio!-Ambos se levantaron y como pudieron quitaron la rejilla-salgo yo primero y te ayudo a salir!-Len asintió y le hizo una escalerita con las manos a kiyoteru,Kiyoteru salió y...

-Me atoré!-Quedó medio cuerpo adentro y medio cuerpo afuera-que hago ahora?

-Lo jalaré-Len lo jaló de las piernas hasta que logró sacarlo,solo que cayó arriba de Len-Sensei,quítese de encima que pesa!-Kiyoteru se quitó y Len se levantó-ahora?

-Pues a esperar-se volvieron a sentar-Te culpo a ti...

-A mi porque?!

-Porque tengo que culpar a alguien Len-Len suspiró y Kiyoteru cerró los ojos...

* * *

-No crees que ya se tardaron-Dell estaba viendo la tele.

-Déjelos señor Hiyama-Miku se estaba maquillando-ya verá que vuelven en un santiamén...

-Tienes razón-ambos sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo...

* * *

-Fue la última vez que vi ese pony-Kiyoteru miraba el piso melancólico-fue horrible!

-Ya tranquilo,señor hiyama-Len lo abrazó y Kiyoteru se puso a llorar-era un buen dueño...

-Lo sé-Kiyoteru se separó de él-eres de mucha ayuda...Rin y Dell ya están hartos de esa historia.

-No-Len le palpó la espalda-Rin solo dijo que odiaba la historia mas no estaba harta...

-No me hace sentir mejor-Kiyoteru se acostó en el piso y Len hizo lo mismo,solo que su cabeza quedó hacia donde estaban los pies de kiyoteru-una vez me quedé atorado en un elevador con Rin...

-Y que pasó?

-Rin se puso histérica...tiene claustrofobia.

-Rin ya me lo había dicho...yo también tengo un miedo. Tengo coulrofobia.

kiyoteru se quedó en silencio y después empezó a reírse-Sensei!

-Jaja,perdón,es que jaja,no puedo evitarlo jajaja-Kiyoteru se sentó y vio a Len-ese miedo que?

-no tengo buenos recuerdos con los payasos,ok?!-Len se sentó y bajó la cabeza-Kaito no lo sabe...solo Rin sabe y fue tan comprensiva,fue ahí donde me dijo que ella es claustrofóbica.

-Si...Rin se quedó encerrada mucho tiempo en un armario,de ahí salió su claustrofobia.

-Que mal...-Len se quedó viendo el piso.

-Len..Tengo mi celular en el bolsillo-Kiyoteru sacó su celular y Len lo vio esperanzado-llamaré a Dell para que nos saque de aquí!-Llamó al peliblanco y espero unos segundos,pero...-no hay señal!

-Noooooo!-Len se arrodilló en el piso-porque?! que hice para merecer esto?! soy muy joven para morir de hambre en un elevador con un tipo histérico!

-A quien le dices histérico?!-Kiyoteru lo vio enojado,y puso sus puños en frente-éntrale Kagamine!...

* * *

-Mírala,se ve tan tranquila dormida-Dell le estaba acariciando el cabello a Rin-lo que se me sigue haciendo raro,es que ya pasaron dos horas y no ha llegado kiyoteru y Len...

-Kiyoteru-San lo habrá matado?-Miku se le quedó viendo al techo pensativa...

* * *

En cambio,en el elevador seguían con su pelea...de piedra papel o tijera.

-Sabes que? eres un tramposo-kiyoteru se sentó-olvídalo.

-No se siente-Len lo levantó-se va a dormir como hace rato y usted ronca-escucharon un feo sonido del elevador.

-Q-que fue eso?-Kiyoteur se veía algo asustado.

-No sé-y,se fue la luz.

-No! Kiyoteru-San,yo vi una película en la que pasaba esto!

-Y que pasó?!

-Cuando la luz prende uno de los ya estará muerto!-ambos se abrazaron en la oscuridad.

-Ahhhhhhhh!-gritaron al mismo tiempo,mientras cerraban los ojos.

-Oigan...ya pueden salir-un señor abrió el elevador y Kiyoteru y Len abrieron los ojos. Vieron su situación y se separaron al instante.

-Ejem...hay que ir a...

-Comprar la comida-terminó Len saliendo del elevador como si nada hubiera pasado.

-si...vamos-Ambos salieron corriendo a comprar comida...

* * *

-Entonces,su pie está bien-el doctor le sonrió a Rin-todo estará bien...ahora,con su permiso,me retiro-el doctor se fue y Rin sonrió.

-Si!

-Te dije que saldrías bien-Dell le acarició la cabeza.

-Y estoy muy feliz por eso.

-Volvimos!-Len y Kiyoteru entraron a la habitación con comida.

-Ya para que...comimos en la cafetería-Miku se sentó en el sofá-pero ya tienen la cena!

-Porque tardaron tanto?

-Nos quedamos atorados en el elevador-Kiyoteru se sentó a lado de Miku.

-Y no podíamos salir,pero un señor abrió-Len se recargó en la pared.

-Pero aún así fuimos por la comida.

-Que ahora será cena-Dell tomó la bolsa,y la puso en la mesa que estaba en el cuarto.

-Oigan,me tengo que ir,tengo que cuidar a mi sobrina-Miku se acercó a Rin-Vendré mañana.

-Ok,gracias por todo Miku-Rin le sonrió a su mejor amiga y esta correspondió el gesto.

-Miku,nosotros te llevamos-Dell se acercó a la puerta junto con kiyoteru.

-Esta bien,y gracias-Miku se acercó a la puerta también-adiós.

-Yo también ya me voy-Len se acercó a Rin le dio un beso en los labios-te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Vendré mañana y voy a cuidarte-Len se acercó a la puerta.

-Adiós!-Rin se despidió con la mano,y se quedó sola en el cuarto.

* * *

Aquellos que pensaban que Rin tendría el ramo,pues..,NO! porque se hubiera visto muy cliché porque es la protagonista. Ojalá les haya gustado :) besos enormes desde México,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! volví,con el capítulo...10? producción,si es el 10? (todos los de la producción asienten) ok,gracias...es el 10! ahora es cuando todos dicen "wooooo!" y me regalan un helado xD Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde,y Rin miraba la televisión y Miku estaba en su celular.

-Mira Rin! botas para yeso!-Miku le enseñó una bota para yeso a Rin.

-Que tienen?

-Que venden de colores! podemos elegir una linda para ti.

-No,prefiero la negra-Rin le cambió al canal-el doctor dijo que me la dará cuando ya me pueda ir-alguien tocó la puerta y Rin volteó a ver la puerta-pase!

La puerta se entreabrió y Len asomó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-No te están dando un baño de esponja,verdad?

Rin se rió-No,porque la pregunta?

-Porque una enfermera entró al cuarto de en frente con las cosas necesarias para un baño de esponja y no sé si a ti también te están bañando-Len abrió los ojos y sonrió-hola.

-Hola-contestaron ambas chicas al unisono;Len entró a la habitación con un globo y una bolsa de regalo.

-Que traes ahí?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-Nada,solo una bomba que explotará en 5 minutos-se acercó a Rin-pues,tengo este globo en forma de estrella-Rin lo tomó con una mano-y en la bolsa,tengo una barra de chocolate,oscuro,porque se que amas el chocolate oscuro-sacó el chocolate y se lo dio a Rin-también un panda-Len sacó un hermoso peluche de panda-y para terminar,un abrazo enorme y un beso gigante.

-Awww,Len que tierno,pero no te hubieras molestado-dijo Rin apenada.

-No es una molestia,además admítelo,te gustó el panda-Len sonrió y le dio el panda.

-Si,es muy lindo.

-Y no traes nada para Miku?-preguntó la aguamarina.

-Si-Len metió la mano en su bolsillo-un chicle.

-Ya que-Miku lo tomó,le retiró la envoltura y se lo llevó a la boca-es de naranja?

-Si.

-Con razón. Ahora vuelvo,Kiyoteru-San y Dell-San están con el doctor,y quiero saber que onda con tu pie-Miku salió del cuarto y Rin miró a Len.

-Entonces?

-Que pasa?

-Dijiste un abrazo enorme y un beso gigante.

-Ahhh-Len le sonrió pícaro-y que quieres?

-El abrazo-Rin extendió los brazos y Len la abrazó.

-Que bonito abrazo-Rin lo abrazó mas y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Cuando se separaron Len se sentó a su lado.

-Espero jamás quedarme atorado otra vez con tu papá en un elevador.

-Mira el lado bueno...no te quedaste atorado en un elevador conmigo-bromeó Rin abrazando el panda.

-Sabes? si algún día pasara eso,tendría mis métodos para mantenerte tranquila.

-Como que?

-Cosas,Rinny-Len miró la televisión-ese comercial que?

-No sé,lo han pasado 10 veces-Rin apago la tele y dejó el control en la mesita que estaba a lado-que quieres hacer?

-No sé...podemos jugar a algo...

-Como que?

Len se acercó a su oído-Al doctor...

-Len!-Rin se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con una almohada-pervertido!-Len solo se rió y le destapó la cara.

-Sería divertido...

-Pervertido-Rin bajó la cabeza-mejor dame mi beso.

-Ok-Len posó su mano en su mejilla y la besó dulcemente,Rin empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Len y Len pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca de la chica,cosa que Rin permitió. Estaban ahí besándose,transmitiéndose todo ese amor que se tenían.

-Una vez mas,perdón por interrumpir-la misma enfermera que ya los había interrumpido una vez,entró aún más sonrojada que la última vez. Rin y Len se separaron y la miraron.

-No se preocupe-Rin le sonrió y Len se levantó de la cama-que va a hacer?

-Venía a verificar que no necesitaba nada y que estaba bien...me doy cuenta de que está perfecta-la enfermera bajó la cabeza-los dejo-la enfermera se fue y Len miró Rin. Esta sonrió y Len correspondió el gesto...

* * *

-No me tires la uva así!-Len estaba sentado en el sofá a unos dos metros alejado de Rin y Rin se estaba riendo-así no la podré atrapar con la boca.

-Ok-Rin tomó otra uva y se la lanzó y Len si la atrapó con la boca-ya está. Contento?

-Si. Mi turno-le lanzó la uva y Rin también la atrapó-que bien!

-Si,llevo 10 puntos!-Rin se comió la uva y miró a Len-ja! te gane Kagamine...

-Me las pagarás Hiyama-Len sonrió maliciosamente-ya lo verás.

-Rin,buenas noticias-Dell y Kiyoteru entraron a la habitación.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Rin y Len se acercó a ella.

-Te vas hoy mismo del hospital!

-Que bien!-Rin festejó-Len,me voy hoy!

-Que bien amor-Len le sonrió y tomó su mano;y Kiyoteru los miró atentamente. Por un momento imaginó a Rin y a Len,justo como estaban en ese momento,pero en Rin en vez de tener el panda abrazado,tenía un bebé en brazos,y de fondo,se escuchaba una guitarra eléctrica tocando una canción de boda.

-Tomaré aire-dijo Kiyoteru de manera extraña y salió del cuarto. Respiró varias veces y Dell salió y lo miró divertido.

-Estás así por el apodo que Len usó con Rin?

-N-no-Kiyoteru negó con la cabeza imaginé varias cosas-Dell solo se encogió de hombros y volvió con su hija...

* * *

Rin ya cambiada y con su bota puesta,salió del hospital,con algo de ayuda de Len.

-Tengo que aprender a caminar con esta cosa.

-Y lo harás-Len tomó su mano y se dirigieron al auto,donde ya estaban Dell y Kiyoteru...

* * *

-Al fin en casa!-Rin entró a su casa y se apoyó en la pared-siiii!

-Aún así,el doctor dijo que tuvieras reposo hoy,y mañana podrás seguir con tu vida-Kiyoteru la miró sonriendo-ve a descansar si?

-Está bien-Rin miró los escalones-intentaré llegar viva a mi habitación sin lastimarme mas jeje...

-No te preocupes-Len la cargó a modo nupcial-yo te llevo!-Rin solo se rió y se dejó hacer. Y Kiyoteru los imaginó,subiendo se de esa forma las escaleras,pero Rin con una vestido de novia y Len vestido de novio,y otra vez la guitarra con la canción de boda.

-Tomaré agua-Kiyoteru se fue a la cocina y Dell lo siguió.

-Que te pasa?-Dell lo abrazó por la cintura y Kiyoteru suspiró.

-Es que...he imaginado cosas que mejor ni te cuento-Dell solo soltó un "ok" al aire y Kiyoteru se dirigió arriba,donde estaban Rin y Len.

-Tengo frío-Rin se tapó con la cobija y palpó un lugar a su lado-ven aquí-Len sonrió y se acostó a su lado (Quedando como en Why don't you call me yet cuando están en la cama). Kiyoteru llegó y se les quedó viendo,y una vez mas su mente juega con él. Se los imaginó justo como están,pero sin ropa y la música cambió de ser de boda a una sensual. Dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones,se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa. Sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor,se lo llevó a la boca y lo prendió. Y ahí estaba Kiyoteru,fumando...otra vez.

-Kiyoteru!-Dell salió y lo regañó-apaga eso! Le prometiste a Rin que no volverías a fumar!

-Prometo que es el último-Kiyoteru se llevó el cigarro a la boca. Dell lo miraba molesto.

-Sabes? a mi tampoco me gusta verte fumar...

Kiyoteru dejó escapar el humo de su boca-Estaré bien..no se preocupen.

-Nos preocupamos porque te queremos...deja de fumar-Dell le quitó el cigarro,lo tiró al piso y lo pisó-listo-se acercó a Kiyoteru y le dio un beso en la frente-no pienso besarte en los labios después de haber fumado-Dell entró a su casa,subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de su hija,donde estaban ella y Len dormidos.

-Awww-murmuró Dell sonriendo,se les quedó viendo por un rato y Len despertó. Len bostezó y se frotó los ojos,y con tanto movimiento despertó a Rin.

-Que hora es?-preguntó somnolienta.

-Las 6:00. Te desperté?-preguntó Len dulcemente,acariciando su mejilla.

-No te preocupes,no pasa nada-Rin le sonrió y le acomodó el cabello-estás despeinado..

-Tu también lo estás-Len la despeinó aún mas-te ves hermosa despeinada...sería lindo verte así en las mañanas...

-Len!-Rin se tapó la cara sonrojada.

-Oye,porque te sonrojas?-Len le destapó la cara-aunque,me gusta ver a Rin sonrojada-Len le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-te hace ver tierna...

-Basta ya...-Rin le dio otro beso-harás que me sonroje mas.

-Y? ya te dije:me gusta verte sonrojada-Len le sonrió.

-Oigan-Dell llamó su atención y ambos rubios se sonrojaron,desde cuando estaba ahí?

-Desde cuando estás ahí?-preguntó Rin sonrojada.

Dell sonrió divertido-Bueno,estoy aquí desde que ustedes se despertaron..

Rin y Len rieron nerviosos y Dell divertido.

-Bueno...ya es tarde-Rin miró el piso.

-Si,y tengo que cuidar a Lenka,mis padres salen esta noche a Osaka. Así que te llamo mañana-Len se levantó de la cama pero se sentó en ella-adiós..

-Adiós.

-Les doy cinco minutos para despedirse-Dell se fue y Len le dio beso a Rin,solo que este duró mas.

-Adiós-Rin sonrió y se tapó con la cobija.

Len solo se rió-Adiós-Len salió de la habitación y se fue de la casa...

* * *

El día siguiente,todos estaban en la escuela,solo que estaban en su hora de descanso,y Kiyoteru estaba en su salón,pegado a la ventana,con esta abierta y un cigarro en la mano.

-No puedo fumar en mi casa,pero aquí no hay problema-Kiyoteru suspiró y se llevó el cigarro a la boca.

-Hiyama-Sensei-Len entró al salón y miró sorprendido a Kiyoteru-que está haciendo?

-Nada!-Kiyoteru apagó el cigarro y lo tiró.

-Estaba fumando-Len suspiró y negó con la cabeza-todos pensamos que ya lo había dejado..

-Es por el estrés ok?!-Kiyoteru se dejó caer en su silla y Len se sentó en la mesa.

-Estoy seguro que puede quitarse el estrés de otra manera...además se lo prometió a Rin. Piensa decepcionarla con eso?-Kiyoteru bajó la cabeza-créame,verla triste es horrendo,además,Dell-San también está preocupado.

-Entonces-Kiyoteru lo miró suplicante-ayúdame Len!

Len lo miró y asintió-Lo ayudaré.

-En serio?-Len asintió-Gracias! y como me vas a ayudar?

Len sonrió-Tengo una manera...

* * *

-Entonces,tendré que ponerme demasiados shorts-Rin le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero cuando estés mejor,podrás usar pantalones-Len le pasó el brazo por el cuello,estaban en el jardín de la casa de Rin ya que Dell y Kiyoteru se pusieron a asar carne;ellos estaban sentados en columpio*.

-Rin-Chan,mira!-Lenka se acercó a ella-una piedra en forma de corazón!

-Que bonita Lenka!-Rin la tomó en brazos y la sentó en medio de ella y Len. Kiyoteru los miró por un momento y los imagino,a Rin y Len un poco mas grandes y a Lenka justo como estaba,pero la guitarra por alguna extraña razón con la tonada de boda.

-Etto...-Kiyoteru volteó para todos lados y se subió la manga de la camisa,donde tenía muchos pedazos de cinta adhesiva,y jaló uno de estos rápidamente,desprendiéndola y provocandole dolor-Ahh!

Len volteó a verlo al igual que todos-Estrés,señor Hiyama?-Kiyoteru solo asintió,sobándose el brazo.

-Que fue eso?-preguntó Rin confundida.

-Luego te explico-Len sonrió y se rió momentáneamente,ganándose una mirada de confusión de Rin.

-Ok...

* * *

Y ahí está! espero les haya gustado :) me están explotando en la escuela,por eso no he publicado muy seguido. Pero les prometo hacer el intento para publicar pronto :)

* www. solostocks img/ columpio-sillon-de-j ardin-lujo-hotel-r estaurantes-playas- etc-6535021z1. jpg

Ese es el columpio.

Un beso enorme a todos :) dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


End file.
